Dear past, its hard to let go
by MeandPizzatheOTP
Summary: My name is Katie,and this is my story of how the guy I feared for so long Imprinted on me.But how can I love and forgive that sandy wolf when I cannot forget what he done to me years ago? - written when I was 10, kept up because of the reviews, don't read because it actually makes my eyes burn when looking back on it. Oh the shame.
1. Agony

_"Heya girlie" His lips twisted into a horrible smirk. I wanted to get past him, but he wouldn't let me. I whimpered, and he did not look sympathetic. "Aww. little girlie gunna cry? Adorable." Seth clearwater. The boy in my nightmares.  
"W-why are you doing this?" i whispered. He scoffed.  
"Because I can Katie. Little weirdo. Ugly. Vulnerable."  
" I.. i thought we were friends before..." i cried.  
"No chance girlie" He grinned._

**_End of flashback: We were 8 years old. He was the friend who turned on me, crushing me and my happiness. The boy who wanted to hurt me. Even though It was years ago, i will NOT forget it. NEVER._**

**_Meeting Him again - Katie's worried thoughts_**

"Katie!" my mum called from down-stairs. "Will you unpack your bags? I want to make moving back into LA push cosy, and all these boxes around isn't exactly ideal" I sighed from up in my bedroom. It had been a month since moving back to LA push, but i didn't want it to be real. i didn't want to see ... him .  
The worst thing was, my mother and Sue were best friends. There was no way she wouldn't go and see her soon. It had been a month for goodness sake! And the chances were, she'd take mewith her. And Sue will probably make Seth and Leah be there too, so we could "catch up". I'm sure Seth would find a way to "catch up". I didn't mind Leah. She'd stick up for me when we were little. Made sure know one hurt me. But Seth... I knew we were just 8 years old, but it still hurt thinking about it. When Leah and Sue were away, there was nothing stopping him from tormenting me. When i was 9, my mum and Dad took me to see a psychiatrist, because of my severe depression. All. Because. Of. Him. The reason i wouldn't talk to anyone at my schools. That was because of Him too. Mum and Dad didn't know this: Dad would be up there "talking" to Seth if he knew. Despite how I'd love that,DEEPLY love that, I was 15 now.6 years separated the direct hurt he caused. I would just... live with it. When the time came, i would just... try to ignore it? just endure it?

Well, thats what i thought 30 minutes before mum told me. The news i'd been dreading.  
"Babes, Sue just rang. She wants me to come over!" She smiled brightly. "She wants me to bring you as well. I'm givin' you 15 minutes Katie! She thinks your good as gold, you know..."  
I stopped. N-no... No! I knew it was coming, but i didn't expect it so... soon.  
I'd need to at least try to stop the insults.. I got my best stuff on: My mini-shorts and my strappy flower top. _Maybe he wouldn't think i was ugly now we are older? Maybe he wouldn't think i was the weird, ugly, vulnerable geek... No. Who am i kidding? Of course i am. _My face crumpled as i thought it._ No Katie. don't let it get to you. you are NOT the depressed little girl you once were. and you WERE adorable when you were a child! You know what Seth said was ALL lies! you weren't ugly.. and your certainly not ugly now! your beautiful now! he will NOT get to you... _I stilll couldn't shake the sickly feeling in my stomach. i quickly put on my make-up.  
_Not to much Katie. remember what he'll call you if you put too much on.  
_I painted my nails with my best nail polish.  
_Could he change? No. i'm not taking the chance. just be careful Katie.. He'll be sure to find SOMETHING to criticise you about. Something to hurt you with. Make sure you look perfect. PERFECT.  
_I replayed one of the incedents in my head.

"_Hey tart" Seth smirked. i gulped  
" I am not a tart!" i whispered.  
"Oh but you are katie." He retorted, pushing me against the wall." you with your short shorts. you DISGUST ME. your too fat to fit into them anyway." He grinned at his own remark __"So, what are you katie? WHAT ARE YOU?"  
"A... a tart" i sobbed..  
"Good wickle girlie" He laughed cruely... _

I shuddered. _What if i look like a tart? Would he hurt me with that?_ There was no time for this.  
"Katie! we're leaving in a minute!" I quickly brushed my long, dark brown, tangled curls. I looked in the mirror, and despite knowing deep down that i DID look beautiful, i couldn't help telling myself: _your ugly. A tart. A MONSTER. _Was i really? _No. STOP IT Katie. _I sighed. Having this battle with yourself since you were 8 , you'd think i'd gotten used to it. I hadn't. No way.  
I ran down stairs, almost tripping on the last ones, and mum smiled.  
"your eager aren't you? bet you want to see Seth. He is such a lovely boy you know." I grimaced at the thought.  
"No.. no mum..." i half whispered, half groaned. She just laughed.  
"Alrighty then miss denial." she chuckled. I smiled falsely "Right, Sue's house is only a stone-throw away, So we wont take the car, kay?" I nodded.  
As i walked, the cold air touched my face, causing me to shiver. A horrible feeling rose in my gut. What was he gunna say? Then i realised something.  
_He can't hurt you katie. He can't kill you with his words.  
Your already dead. what does it matter? just do it for your mum. She'd be devastated if she knew. What would it do to her and Sues friendship?  
_I knew i was right. How could the foolish boy hurt me now when his words had already killed me? he couldn't do anything. Absolutely nothing at all. I just had to do it for mum. For Sue. Despite how much i told myself this, the feeling still stuck there.

**Don't worry, I know i made Seth out as a meanie in this chapter, but he's going to be a right sweetheart in the next one!  
Copy-right: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters used by Stephanie Meyer in her books.**

**Reveiw and favourite and i'll put the next chapter up sooner !**


	2. And yet more agony for everyone

**Confrontation - Both the happiest and saddest moment of Seth's life have came**

**Katies POV**

As we walked up his driveway, shivers went down my spine. A wave of coldness took over my body. Even colder then the strong wind blowing against my face. It was a unnerving sensation.  
S_urely there is SOMETHING he could trip me up on! ... oh my god! does my hair look alright? if it doesn't, he'll probably YANK it out of my scalp! !  
_i shuddered at the thought, knowing that it WAS a posibility._ I HAVE to look absolutely PERFECT! _then i sighed_. STOP it katie. you are with people here! theres WITNESSES! surely, what could he do? What would he DARE to do? besides, Leahs there. She was the nicest person you knew when you were younger. She'll stop him if he trys to to anything! won't she?  
_I was brought out of my thoughts and imagining the worst case scenarios by my mum practically killing the door with her banging. Leah answered it straight away, as if she could hear us coming. She had a severely depressed look on her face for a moment, until she saw me. Her face lit up, and she pulled me in for a tight bear hug. I didn't wan't to let go, because when i was buried in her hair, i wouldn't have to see him,the boy who occupied every horrible nightmare, every scary thought i had, presumably staring at me wickedly. "Woah, what's this about?" i chuckled nervously. She laughed a booming laugh. Same old bubbly, loud, confident Leah.  
"Cos i've missed you. SO MUCH! you stopped replying to my emails! and my texts! You meanie! MEAN PERSON." she laughed. it was true, i had stopped replying to her email around about my 9th birthday. Not because i didn't care: i had missed Leah terribly. No. But because Seth hacked into her email account and sent me abusive messages and texts.

_' hey tart! you think just cos you moved i'll stop? No chance! With your weight i can still see you even if you move to the North pole! ' _

' hey weirdo! I'll track you down! Leah won't be there to help you now. FREAK! '

'what are you then katie? just a TART! Crawl under a rock you ugly RETARD!'

'I know where you live Katie. You better watch your back.'

I quickly snapped myself out of it. Looking like a freek lost in thoughts was NOT going to help me now "yeah... sorry about that" i said shyly. she just chuckled. I scanned the house. It looked generally the same, except the picture of Sue and Harry had been turned over. Mum coughed.  
" So children, me and Sue are going to talk. Will you go outside? we're talking about grown up stuff " Mum winked. i walked out of the house with leah, but i felt Seth walking behind us. I finally turned round, and Seth didn't even look at me. I looked at him though. He was HUGE! _Big enough to probably kill me with one punch..._ i shuddered.  
" Can you come over here for a moment?" he asked. i started shaking with fear, and followed him into the dark grean woods. it would've been a magical place if i wasn't terrified.  
" Please dont hurt me" I whispered.  
"What? N- Look, i'm sor-" He started before looking up at me. He stopped and stared. I felt uncomfortable under his gase. there was a weird expression on his face. At first it looked like a blind man seeing light for the first time, or someone who has been brought back to life and getting their first breath of oxygen. I backed away, with a presumeably terrified expression. As i did, a wave of realisation and a deep agony, a seering agony, shown on his was like he had just found and then shattered his existence. He started shaking. He looked like he ws about to explode. Literally.  
" DON'T HIT ME SETH PLEASE!" i shout-whispered (if that is possible). More agony spread across his face as i said it ( If that was possible either). he ran into the woods, still shaking like mad. what had i done? what if he comes looking for me ? i ran back to Leah, who looked worried herself.  
"what happened?" she asked, and yet she seemed like she already knew.  
" He looked at me... and then started shaking " i sobbed. Leah looked shocked, and then pulled me into a hug.  
" L-lets calm down ..." she stuttered. "It ... It will be ok. It's ... alright.." She sounded unsure,and yet i believed her. She sounded like she was worried - no, scared .. I was guided into the house where Sue and my mum were weeping.. what had happened in here? I noticed Harry hadn't been in.. and the photo of him was turned over... Oh God.

**Seths POV**

I knew how crap i'd treated her when we were little. i mean REALLY crap. Last I heard she had been sent to a phyciatrist because of her mental health! over what I'D done to her! When mum told me this, i just HAD to ask Alice to check up on her. I can remember Alice telling me how every frightening thought she had had revolved around me. And when Alice told me about Kaites secret depression, it killed me. It killed me even more when Edward told me about the horrible thoughts she had been having about me beating her up now we were older. how could I have been so HORRIBLE? HOW could i have inflicted that mental damage? i just had to apolagize.

Mum had sent us outside because her and Katies mum Celia were catching up. Celia and Katie still didn't know about .. Dads death. THIS would be my chance to talk to katie.  
"Can you come over here for a moment?" I asked. She started shaking like a leaf, but followed obediantlly. had i really done THAT? She looked around, and seemed absolutely terrified. I had this overwhelming sensation to give her a hug. She would PROBABLY think i was trying to strangle her if i did though. NOT a happy thought.  
"Please don't hurt me" she whispered, almost pleaded. i was shocked. I was a monster.  
"What? N- Look, i'm sor-" I started as i looked into her deep grean eyes...  
Suddenly i was seeing her in a different light. Infact,she was the ONLY thing i could see. She was the spotlight, and i was the once-blind man, seeing her in all her glory for the first time. I didn't want to break the gaze. I hadn't lived before seeing her, and now that i had, she was my oxygen - no, BETTER then oxygen. she was my everything. Forever and always. gravity wasn't holding me to the floor now, because i was floating, no, SOARING...  
All that was me was suddenly drifting away. There was no me. just us. and only us.  
Then i was pulled back to earth, not just by her hold over me, the infinate amount of steel cables coming directly from her tied to me, but the realisation, as she backed away, almost cowering on the floor. _There wasn't an us. _you know why? because i lost that privilage when i broke her so many years ago. That killed me inside. But what hurt the most was, that even though that killed me, left me as a hollow shell, is that Katie hadn't JUST been broken. she had been DEAD inside for so long... due to ME. MY foolishnes. My... monstrous behaviour!  
" DON'T HIT ME SETH PLEASE" she whispered. Her heavenly voice spread agony through my body as she pleaded that i wouldn't HURT her. My own imprint... AFRAID of me! No words could describe how agonised i felt. Then i felt myself shaking. _What if i hurt her physically now whilst phasing?_ i ran into the woods to phase, so i couldn't feel the pain, the AGONISING pain, as strongly. Now i was running..  
_I have screwed this up bad. i've hurt my imprint. But i WILL spend the rest of my life trying to make katie smile. I promise.. if she'll let some one as disgusting as me near her.._


	3. Complicated Dreams

**-DREAM -**

_We were 8 years old again, in the deserted playground. Seth was chasing me, running after me. to..hurt me? I was scared. More then scared. Terrified. He was a monster, doing this to me. I felt like nothing. Just dirt off of his shoe. A unsignificant spec of dust.  
He was laughing a cruel laugh, Laughing at the tears streaming accross my face. I was running as fast as my chubby little legs could carry me. Running... Running. And yet it wasn't enough. He was gaining.. he was right behind me now. just about a metre away. For a second, i thought i was going to lose. He was going to get me, and i would just have to bear a beating... The lone tears dribbling down my cheeks turned into gut-wrenching sobs. I just couldn't bare it. Seth had never hit me.. Only verbal abuse.. But if the verbal abuse sent me to the phyciatrist, where would the physical abuse send me? The hospital? ..The ..cemetary? I shuddered at the disturbing thought. _

_Suddenly, the scene changed. We were in the woods, and at our current age. We speeded up to lightning speed. No, faster then that! It was as if we had been fast-forwarded to 10000000000000 percent. At first, i could barely see anything.. just earthy brown and murky greens flooding past me. and then, as if by magic, i could see everything clearly. Every spec of dust, every spectrum of light, everything. It felt amazing. I could smell ... Dog. I knew it should smell REVOLTING, but it didn't. It smelt earthy, musky, and suprisingly... breathtaking. And I had literally lost my breath. yet... i didn't need it. I didn't need oxygen. I felt free.  
__A few seconds later, i was plunged out of my body, to see myself, literally glistening in the sun peeking through the treetops. I was once emerald grean eyes had turned to a shimmering liquid gold. My pink-rose cheeks were now a marble white. I was so fast, so graceful, and soon i was losing Seth. He culdn't keep up the pace. __  
Seth looked .. Angry? Worried? but not at me. It didn't look like he was trying to hurt me, and yet i felt like he should have been trying to. I felt like the monster. Like i was the ...the **thing** with the potential to hurt and not care. Despite me being at a superior speed, I felt terrified, absolutely terrified that Seth would catch me. but the beautiful girl, the breathtaking version of myself, didn't have any fear on her face. Infact, the beautiful version of me was laughing: Laughing at the attempt of Seth trying to catch me. God i wish i had the stregnth to just laugh at him now! to just ignore him, to not feel the agonizing pain of the harsh words he said years ago. to just deflect the damage and hurt flowing from inside.. Lost in my thoughts, what I didn't see was 2 pale people, the colour of striking white snow. I estimated they were around about 14 or 15. They were staring atr me with blood red eyes, willing me to go with them. I could smell... blood? I felt thirsty. really INCREDIBALLY thirsty. But not for lemonade. No. Something... Something else. A lump rose in my throat.. burning.. I could now smell a sweet smell, but it wasn't the good kind. a horrible sickenly sweet smell. now THAT smelt revolting! I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
__  
Almost hypnotised by their stare, i walked slowly and tentatively towards I looked back at Seth, who was looking at me with scared, longing, devestated eyes.. I felt bad . I felt a connection towards him. HOW? the steriod bully had practically drove me into depression! and yet.. that factor was slowly but surely fading away.  
As i got closer to the disgusting sickly sweet smell, I saw corpses. they were HORRIBLY disfigured. "What the..?" i I got closer, I discovered something i wished i hadn't.  
I saw my own mum and dad, blood drained from their bodies, laying crooked behind the pale people.. Their last, despair filled expression still on their faces. Oh lord! Both me AND the beautiful version of myself let out blood-curdling crys. I felt sick. Completely and utterly sick. It was more sickenly then the smell! I bared my teeth and growled. The pale people laughed. My thirst was gone now. I felt nothing but pain. pain and anger. like a firey fist had been plunged through my ice-cold body. As if feeling my pain, I heard snarling behind me... I looked back to see a huge, horse-sized, sandy wolf, with the deep chocolate brown eyes i had feared for so long..  
__"Seth?"_

**_Katies POV_**

I woke up screaming, sweat dripping off my was that? Mum and Dad came rushing in, Dad with a baseball bat in his hand. The worry on their faces scared me, knowing that that expression was not half as terrified, as horrified as the one i had used in my dream seconds ago.  
"Whats the matter hunny?" Dad asked. they all crowded round me.  
" N-nothing... B-b...Bad drea...m.. I..t ... It wa-s soooo... R-real..." I managed to choke out. _And what a bad dream it was. _The connection I felt with dream-Seth was gone. I couldn't help but compare him to the monsterish wolf. _Who is the real monster? the one with the monsterish looks,and yet the one who felt your pain? or the one with the cruel heart? The one who can hurt you without giving it a second thought?_ I knew the answer. Mum and Dad kissed me on the forehead and gave me tight hugs, before going back to their bedroom.

_No one can hurt you katie  
He killed you on the inside. your nothing but a hollow shell.  
No one can hurt you.  
No one. Why?__  
Because -your already dead._

**_Like it? Hate it? Any ideas for the story? Sorry, only dream-Seth in this, but this paragraph has entered some more writing opportunities XD _**

**_I cannot believe i've already got 9 reviews for 2 chapters! I feel so loved :-D _**

**_if I get up to 15 reviews i will put the next chapter up within a week! if i get 12 it'll be no less then 3! sorry for being so cruel xx_**

**_By the way, the reviewer who inboxes me with the best idea for this story WILL get a mention AND i will include the idea in the story!_**

**_And thanks for being a devoted fan of the fic Momo16!_**

**_CaitlinB54_**

**_XoxoX_**


	4. Teardrops on my guitar Literally

" Katie! get ready for school! It's your first day and you will NOT be late!" mum called from downstairs. I groaned. The mornings were USUALLY my favourite part of the day. do you know why? because for a few minutes, i could forget who- what i was. or rather what i wasn't: because i indeed felt like nothing. Absolutely nothing. Worthless. And today, mum had taken me out of my blissful numbness a bit to early. Then the unforgiving words that Seth had convinced me that were true flooded through my mind; replayinng mercilessly.

_Katie Ella-Rose  
__Daughter of Celia Esme Ella-Rose and Mark Daniel-Uthor Rose  
Ugly- no, retarded. Akward. Boring. Silly. No talent. Nothing. _

Then i realised something that deffinately put more of a crimp on my day._ Seth will be there. WITH all of his mates! _I shot up out of bed too quickly, giving me a head rush."Ooouuch" i grumbled lightly, rubbing my head. I was not detered, marching (-ish) to my wardrobe, picking out my best denim- blue three quatre shorts and my sleaved white top with grey splat patterns dotted on it. Putting it on and checking myself in the mirror for ... errors Seth could use against me round about seven times, i was pretty sure my clothes looked nice.  
Then i yanked my brush though my hair until it was the best it could look. My light curls framed my face. The dark brown hair complemented my pale white skin. _My face isn't usually white... is it? _I realised it was fear which had dulled my usually olive-tanned skin. I put on eyeliner, which made my eyes look bigger and deeper. Although my eyes were pretty, they were nothing compared to the shimmering liquid gold ones i was blessed to have last night in my dream. Despite the paleness of my face at that current moment was being brought on by immense fear of Seth judging me, it complemented my hair perfectly. I couldn't help wishing i'd looked like the dream version of myself from last night. But i knew wishing never worked. I'd wished a million times that i could be someone else. I didn't mind who. _Just someone ELSE.  
__

As i pulled up to the reserve high school in my rusty old truck, i saw Seth, with a gang of HUGE muscbly oys and one girl. She was small and petit, around about the age of 14, and was paler then me, even in my current state of deep fear. She looked out of place with them huge boys. Even from that distance i could tell she was beautiful.  
As soon as i got out of the truck they all stared at me. _Great start to your first day katie. You pull up, and Seths gang are already staring at me critisisingly. Wait to go! _I inhaled a VERY deep breathe and walked as confidently as i could manage across the parking lot. Suddenly the pale pretty girl started calling me over to them. "Hey! Katie!" i shivered. " Cummon! get over here katie! " she laughed. I couldn't pretend that i didn't hear her, so i walked hesitantly over to them. Call me paronoid, but it looked like they could smell my fear...  
Speaking of smells, i could smell the earthy musky smell from my dream, but stronger- and then, i could smell the sickly one to, but only faintly. I could bear it. Despite this, i still crumpled my nose slightly in disgust. They all just laughed. i smiled a forced smile, and all of the boys except Seth smirked. The pale girl smiled warmly. "I know your new and all, so... do you want hang out with us? I'm Nessie by the way."  
I struggled to make up an excuse. " Well... umm... i don't ... want to be a tag along... "  
She laughed. "Oh please. we WANT you to silly! Seth was talking about you. so pwwweeaaaase? pweaseee will you hang out with us?" i gave in. I was reluctant, but i gave in, nevertheless.

Nessie talked to me alot. Infact, she talked to me more then the boys! Her real name is Reneesme, and her boyfriend is a guy called Jake. Him and Jared and Paul had already graduated.  
"So" Nessie smiled. "What about you? tell me about youreself." I ignored all the Sethy-horrible details, and told her about my parents, and how i was an only child. I found myself telling her my dreams and ambitions! "I.. i love playing the guitar.. and i love singing.. i would love to do that for a living. it takes the... It makes me feel good." i said shyly, and my voice was soft, almost like a whisper. Nessie looked like she really liked me, and like the words i were saying fascinated her. Like i was... endeering.

Every now and then Seth would try to start up a conversation. "So... Katie.. d-do you like ... living here again?" He asked. I stiffened, and they all seemed to notice.  
"I am sure she doesn't know yet. she hasn't been here for long, have you Katie?" Nessie said quickly. I shaked my head in agreement. Nessie continued. " So katie, do you write songs at all?" I nodded enthusiastically. Seth looked... Dissapointed?  
"Yeah... every since i was round about eight or nine i've been writing songs."  
"Are you any good?" a boy- Brady - asked. All of the gang were looking at me like Nessie was : fascinated by my words and the way i said them. I couldn't bring myself to look at Seth often, but i glanced at him once, and his eyes were locked on me, and i could see his heart shattering. It was horrid, but i shook it off and answered Brady. "W- well, i don't play around people... my mum and dad say i'm good, but they would." I smiled lightly. Then they grinned at me. I knew what was coming.  
" Will you sing for us now then? " Nessie grinned. I shook my head so violently it should've fallen off. They all chuckled.. except for Seth.  
" Cummon katie. After school then?" Brady persued.  
" I - i... i... ummm... so- ..." Then i sighed. " o-ok. there's no use even trying to get out of it" I smiled. Brady laughed.  
"You stutter alot. It's cute." He smiled. I'm sure i heard a growl from somewhere close. Despite this, my lips turned up into a small smile. Ok, thats a bit of an understatement. I probably smiled like an idiot. He laughed again.  
" Don't act that suprised kat!" He grinned. The growl turned into a snarl, and Seth was shaking. I stepped back, scared.  
" Please don't hurt me.." I said in a hushed voice. I sounded so vunerable. I sounded like that scared 8 year old, defenseless..  
He stopped, and i could see dispair in his eyes.  
" B-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G" the bell whurred. _Boy i will get tired of that. _Still phased from Seths outbursts, we walked into the school. In the corridor, the headteacher, Mr halloway, stopped me.  
" Miss Ella-Rose. Here is your timetable for today. Reneesme here made sure you two would get the same classes." Nessie slightly cringed at this moment, like a secret had been found out "She said you were shy? I hope you have a fantastic time here. I'm sure you'll come out of your shell a bit." he said before walking off. I looked at my time table, and sure enough, it matched with Nessies.

1st Period: Music

2nd Period: Music

3rd Period: Science - chemistry

4th Period: History

_Yes! Not only am i getting my favourite lessons, but Nessie will be there! I wont have to worry about friend-making 'cos i got Nessie!_ I grinned. " Nessie, why did you make sure our timetables matched when i didn't even know you? Thanks anyway. These are all my favourite lessons! and i will know someone in these classes..."  
"Your welcome" She grinned, not answering my question. Brady, Embry, Nessie and Me walked off to the music room. I could feel Seths stare.. I was going to stay with Nessie, just incase when she left, he would hurt me.

" Hello my lovelies" Miss Guess, our music teacher, chuckled. _She really is the music teacher type._ Her airy voice fluttered as she spoke. "This lesson i would like you to form a band, consisting of 4 members. There should be at least one singer and at least one guitar player in the group. You need to come up with some good songs, and you will eventually perform to the class. Any questions? Good. I am not going to interfere, because choryagraphed music does NOT come from the soul. Go on then, sort youreself into groups of four!"  
Nessie grabbed me quickly and we headed over to Embry and Brady.  
"So katie" Brady started. "Do you want to be the singer or guitar player? No offense to any of us three, but we cannot sing for toffee, So, would it be ok if you sang?"  
I beamed enthusiastically. "Thats alright. I prefer singing anyway... Hey, If you don't mind, i have made up alot of songs.. can i show you one or two of my songs, and can we play one?" Brady and Embry grinned.  
"Perfect."  
I got out one of my song music sheets, and gave it to Brady, who was going to be the guitar player. I then handed another to Nessie (The pianist) and gave the rhythm sheet to embry (The drummer).

_**Run, Crash and Burn**_

"Even though i'm dying inside  
I'll try to keep the pain from my face  
Escaping from the hurt you cause  
is no use, you keep up chase  
And i'm hurting hurting hurting hurting  
Burning burning burning burning  
But i will realiseeee

You can't hurt me now  
When you've killed me a hundered times  
I know what you have done  
will heal over time  
And running, running, running, running  
will not help me anymore  
Even though we are distant now  
I think we both know the score  
And running running running running  
Is the worst thing to do  
Because no matter how fast i run  
I can't get over you...

Even though you say your sorry  
I won't let you in my li-feee

So when you realise the hurt and pain you caused  
Don't come running running running running  
Cos i will not give you the satisfaction of righting your wrongs  
And forgetting don't mean nothing nothing nothing nothing  
Cos i will never forgive  
And when you come running running running running  
I think you'll be dissapointed  
Cos now you mean nothing nothing nothing nothing  
Ohhhhh

Even though i know i am lying to myself  
I'll spend every living moment trying totell myself whats true  
Your the monster of my nightmares  
Your the evil to my good  
Your the downfall to my happiness  
And i know this all to well  
And running running running running  
Will not help me now  
You make me feel like  
Nothing nothing nothing nothing  
And now it is your turn  
I want to make you crash and burn  
Crash and burn...

Running running running running  
Burning burning burning ...burning  
Hurting ...hurting... hurting ...hurting  
Crash and burning burning burning ..."

The stared at me in awe as i stopped. "Amazing" Nessie breathed.  
" What?" I sighed.  
" You are well good" Brady smiled. Embry just looked at me. I smiled happily.  
"So, will that do for the first song?" I asked. " I know it doesn't have much structure but..."  
"I love it katie" Nessie whispered.  
_

Embry and Brady had P.E instead of music for second period, so whilst Mrs Guess gave the others who had came for second period an introduction, she let the rest of us carry on. She put me and Nessie in the sound proof room. We started practising, and as i sung, i felt my troubles wash away.

"Your the monster of my nightmares  
Your the evil to my good  
Your the downfall to my happiness  
And i know this all to well  
And running running running running  
Will not help me now  
You make me feel like  
Nothing nothing nothing nothing  
And now it is your turn  
I want to make you crash and burn  
Crash and burn.."

I opened my eyes to see Collin and Seth, staring at me. I could see pain in his eyes... or was it anger? Nessie was looking at Seth with sorry eyes. I knew they all could tell what the song was about. I backed away a bit, slowly, and closed my eyes again. I could feel Seth shaking. From anger or fear, I didn't know. As i started singing, I decided i didn't care.

"Running running running running  
Burning burning burning ...burning  
Hurting ...hurting... hurting ...hurting  
Crash and burning ... crash burning burn-iiiing burning... Crash and burn... "

Seth was gone when i opened my eyes, and so was Collin. Nessie looked up at me. "Oh dear ..."

I opened up and told Nessie everything. All about the bullying, the depression, the physciatrist, when me and Seth met up a few days ago, the dream from last night ... the pale ...v - vampires (?) and Seth turning into a werewolf.. myself being... beautiful, and my parents ... lying limp behind the vampires.  
Tears were dribbling down my cheek as i spoke, and by the end of it, Nessie's face was blotchy from tears, and her eyes were blood-shot.  
"Oh god Katie... i didn't realise it'd been that bad... That ... thats horrid! i am soooo sorry! How could've he done that? and that dream ..." then Nessie said something that i couldn't hear... something about vultori ?  
As we recovered from crying, the bell rang. When we walked out of the classroom, i glanced round to see if seth was there. Him and Collin were nowhere to be found.

Me and Ness walked into the cafeteria, searching for the boys. When she spotted them, Nessie linked arms with me, and pulled me to a dark place where all the Quillouette boys were. I felt cold, worried what she was going to do. For some reason, she touched all the boys on the head, including Seth, and as she did their faces were taken over with a despair filled expression. when it came to Brady, he snarled at Seth, clearly angry. What the ...? "Nessie. what are you doing?" I asked, my voice a whisper. She didn't answer, but linked arms with me again, and stormed out of the cafeteria. I heard hushed shouts coming from Brady and Embry, who were obviously arguing with Seth.  
I thought it was weird that she had just touched them all on the head, but i'd just met her, and i was NOT going to ruin this friendship. _Boy this is gonna be a long day i thought, as i zoned out.._


	5. Better watch out Brady

"Hey mum! i'm home!" I called as i got through the door, with a smile on my face. It had been a few days since the first day of school, and now it was Friday. _I can't believe how fun school is! _I couldn't believe i had just thought that. SCHOOL, of all places, wasn't supposed to be fun. ESPECIALLY for me.  
_Nessie is with me every single lesson, every single day! and more importantly, Seth hasn't bullied me.. so far.._ I shuddered a bit. _Do i think... he would start again? Surely my friends would protect me... Brady is SO protective over me, so he wouldn't let it happen. He is with me every moment he can be . Nessie wouldnt let it happen either. _I Comforted myself with that thought. But, Even though things were better for me, it didn't take away the memories...

_"STOP IT SETH PLEASE!" I screamed, tears staining my chubby little cheeks.  
"You wish" He laughed, pushing me to the ground.  
" Your just being mean! " i choked, unable to talk properly over my sobs.  
"No, i'm not" He retorted. "because everything i do to you, you deserve it! You HEAR ME?" I nodded. " Good. Your nothing. A waste of space. It's not my fault I have the decency to point it out to you! "_

A wave of coldness went through me, freezing my heart before it shattered completely. I could hear my soul icing over. _Just be strong katie. _I couldn't believe a memory could turn my smile upside-down im a matter of moments.  
"Heya babes" My mum chuckled from upstairs. "Leah just called for you. She wants you to go over there. Something about a football match?" I smiled. the ice inside me was melting now.. "Do you want me to walk you over?"  
" No... no its alright mum" I chuckled, though i was completely serious. It was a bit embarrassing if your mum came to walk you about 30 seconds down the road when you were 15 years of age.  
"Alrighty then. She said to be there by twenty past five .Gosh ,Its already quarter to five! Where does the time go? you do not want to be late, do you honey? put a sweater on love, just in case it gets chilly. I don't want you catching a cold."  
I laughed. Mum was one of them sweet people who you knew really cared just by the little things they say. Even if it was something small like putting a sweater on.  
" OK mum"  
I ran upstairs and put on my black shorts and my deep purple-blue t-shirt with a few Large silver circles on the bottom right corner. I tied my long brown hair up into a loose ponytail with a black scrunchy, leaving a few curled strands hanging. _Seth at least did ONE good thing for me. His bullying made me more girly and feminine in the way I look. Made me care more_. Not wasting anymore time on that thought, I put my grey-black sneakers on, and painted my nails a deep turquoise colour in the last 10 minutes i had.  
" Bye mum!" i shouted, running outside.  
" You have fun dear" she smiled as i closed the door. My heart was already patched up as i walked down to Leah's house.

**At the Clearwaters house**

I walked through the back gate to a clearing. Despite it being LA push, the skies were blue, and you could see the sun setting. I could see Collin, Brady, Embry, and Leah and Nessie.

"Hey katie!" Brady, Leah and Nessie all called at once. I ran over to them happily.  
"Hi guys" I smiled. "So whats this about a football match?"  
" Well, i wanted to hang out with you, cos we haven't caught up yet, and Brady heard my thou- heard me talking about it with my mum, so he asked if him, Nessie and Embry could come. Brady would not take no for an answer, the annoying I gave in eventually. Collin just thought you were fit so he decided to come along" she grinned. Collin winked at me which caused me to blush.  
"Thanks i guess?" I laughed. Leah dissapeared to get the football. As i was talking to Nessie, I was suddenly lifted off the floor by burning hands. " ahhhhh! what the? get off me!" I screamed. I heard Bradys booming laugh and started giggling. " What you doing?" I laughed, looking up at him? he shrugged. " You girls wern't talking to me" he grinned.  
"Awww, diddums" I laughed. " Now get off me before ..."  
"before what girlie?" he questioned.  
"I'll tell Leah!" i learned that the younger boys were a bit scared of Leah. Brady let me on my feet straight away and mumbled something about me being a spoil sport. I just laughed.

" I'm back!" I heard leah say. Embry and Collin had already laid down the goals. Whilst they were doing this, me Nessie and Brady were being lazy. Me and Nessie were gossiping"Boy against girls, ok?" Leah confirmed. Me and Nessie walked towards Leah. Then she winked at us. "Ok? 5...4...321 Go!" Collin looked mad as me got to the ball first.  
"That was unfair!" He whined. Nessie laughed.  
" Wickle boy can't play our big girl games?" She retorted. Me and Leah laughed. "Next time, get to our level of superior cunning before you try to challenge us"  
" Please, thats just childs play" Collin quickly replied. I scoffed as i dribbled the ball. I realise now it wasn't wise to play a game where you had know idea what to do.  
" Don't act so boastful Katie!" Brady smirked.  
"And why not! I have no idea what i'm doing, and i'm still doing better then you !" I joked.  
"Not for long" I heard him say, and before i knew what was happening, He tried unsuccessfully to tackle me. I went flying through the air, and landed on top of him. He looked at me with suggestive eyes, and his tounge was flopping out of his mouth. I laughed and he winked at me.A sudden surge of confidence fled through me. I grinned. Then i whispered in his ear "Honey?"  
"mmm?"  
" Stop drooling. your not a dog" i laughed.  
"woof woof" he replied, grinning like a fool.  
I then realised a way to win the match. Without warning, i pressed my lips against his. He reacted almost instantly, kissing me back with passion. I pulled back and winked at him, before jumping off. He gulped. After a few seconds of coming to terms with what just happened, he started talking  
" Thats not fair! your using your ... talents to phase me so you'll win!" He choked out.  
" I've raised the bar with my superiority" I replied matter o' factly. " Come join me up here" I laughed, getting the ball again. Everyone had been staring at us, to engrossed in what was happening to get the ball. I then shot the ball through the net.  
" 1 - 0 girls " I laughed. Leah and Nessie were just cracking up at what i'd just managed to do. Brady just stood there , dumfounded.  
" Damn... " Collin muttered. Then i heard a howl coming from the woods..

**Seths POV  
**Me and Jacob had just came back from patrols. I had been thinking constantly about how i'd hurt my imprint. Katie... poor katie... how could have i done that? It broke my heart. I hadn't ate, or slept, or... done hardly anything for the past few days. It killed me that Brady was closer to my imprint then i was. I thought of her deep, emerald grean eyes, and her beautiful dimples in each cheek... Her silky georgeous perfect plump lips i thought of her kissing me.. it would have been perfect..

Then i heard her perfect voice. it sounded like a thousand angels singing. I peered through the trees to see her playing football with my friends and my sister. She looked like she was... happy. It made me happy just to know that she was genuinely smiling.  
" Dude" Jacob sighed. " She looks different to how you showed us through your thoughts. It seems like she's having the time of her life. She has an amazing smile. You need to make up for what you done to her". A teardrop rolled down me cheek.  
"I know." I whispered. " I will spend every living moment trying to make her happy."  
Then, i saw Brady trip my imprint up, and she went flying. I nearly jumped to catch her, but Jake stopped me. " Just watch" he whispered.  
Katie ended up lying on top of him. As he looked up at her, i saw him staring into her eyes, and it wasn't normal. _It looks like the look wolves give to their imprint. _Jake saw it too, because he was holding me back tighter now, as if i was going to explode. I could feel myself shaking._ How dare he look at MY imprint like that !_Before anyone else could notice, the look of complete adoration was replaced with him looking at her suggestively. His tounge was basically flopping out of his mouth now! i growled a low growl, so low that only Jake could hear it. Then, katie started talking.  
"Honey?" i cringed at the nickname she was whispering into his ear.  
"mmm?" he grinned  
" Stop drooling. your not a dog" she laughed. I breathed out a sigh of releif.  
"woof woof" He replied. _Bloody tosser flirting with MY imprint!  
_Then, my relief was replaced with pure horror. katie leaned in and pulled him in to a kiss. He reacted instantly, crashing his lips against hers. She pulled away within a few seconds, and winked at him. I then saw clearly what was happening. _Why is he still looking at her like that? he looks like he cares about her just as much as i do. and he has been talking about her all week... could he have? maybe he is looking at something else... IDIOT! of course he's looking at her! he hasn't phased yet in the last week... he's spent all his time with her. maybe ... just maybe.. he imprinted on katie too? _My heart dropped. i could hear every little peice shatter. i felt like my oxygen had been taken away from me. and now i was dying, watching my oxygen, being taken away from me. _At least yesterday, my meaning of existance was just out of reach : i could survive knowing that... but now ... _I felt tears streaming down my face. Jake put his hands on my shoulder. "Jacob, she was my other half. she can't be his. we can't share her. we just can't"  
"I'm so sorry Seth" he whispered. we both knew who she would pick at that moment. pain seered through my entire body.  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
I ran deeper into the woods, and phased. It hurt so much, even in wolf form i was in agony. Just the thought of her and Brady. _Her lips upon his. His arm around her. Him protecting her . It should be me._ I let out a howl of dispaire. I ran faster and faster, the tears matting my sandy fur..

**I'm very sorry about what i've just done. I have an idea of what i'm going to do next. Brady hasn't imprinted on her.. but could the force be even stronger then imprinting ? if you have imagination, put dream chapter and this chapter together. Think. what are they linking? do you want me to tell you? Lets just say Katie will have a massive choice to make, and within that, another equally massive choice. **

**Thanks to Momo16, Izzy, and haterslovetohateme. you have reveiwed EVERY chapter so far! i'd love it if you could give me any advice for the story. just inbox me, okay?**

**And thanks to everyone who has reveiwed, faved, and alerted my story. If i get anymore reviews, i will be writing the next chapter tomorrow !**

**CaitlinB45**

**Xox**


	6. Bad dreams and confrontation

****

**Ok, last time i told you guys to think about the connection between Brady and Katie if it's not imprinting. The volturi WILL be able to answer that. But there will be heart break for one wolf. Again in a later chapter!**

**Ok, Katie has more dreams, and see's something which disturbs her. Seth Finds Brady ... and Brady isn't his usual happy self ...**

****

_Questions_  
Momo16, Katie felt a force to Seth in the dream she had, but what's happening is that something is getting in the way of that force : like somethings taking the force she feels towards him and changing it ? The volturi will answer all questions... later.

Izzy, in england football has dribbling - but with the foot. Basketball isn't played much in England. And cos i come from england, i acciddently put up the english version of football. soz x

**CaitlinB45**

**Dream -**

_I was her - well ,me. The beautiful me. The glamorous me. I could see every vein in every leaf, every shade of blue in the sky, everything. I didn't need to breathe, but i felt like i needed all the oxygen in the world. i felt light headed. The beautiful world i was seeing through my upgraded liquid-gold eyes was spinning, Twirling round and round until i felt sick. Although Giddy, I managed to stay up perfectly upright- more then just that : every stride was graceful.  
Like the last dream, i was suddenly plunged out of my body, escaping my dizziness, to see her. the stunning version of me. Her beautiful pale skin, her perfect shimmering-gold eyes, her glossy brown hair. Why couldn't i look like that? She sparkled as the sun hit her, making her look even more dazzling.  
Last time we were here, she was laughing, without a care in the world.  
This time she was running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. I couldn't help but see the lost little girl i was years ago inside her.  
Now, looking at everything, i could see Seth behind her- me. He was trying so hard to keep up, he looked... desperate?  
_

_Then i saw glowing purple cables holding them together._  
_I realised what was happening. The cables holding us together represented a bond._  
_It was like Seth was trying desperately to get closer to me, and i was trying violently to break away. A force was keeping us together, and as struggled, it remained strong. Suddenly Seth spoke._  
_" I love you!"_  
_The beautiful me just shook her head, running so fast that even in this vampire body everything was a blur. I watched the despair in Seths eyes grow. "imprinting isn't love. you didn't choose me out of your own free will" she cried. what?  
" Brady can't feel anything for you i can't feel!" he pleaded. " HE'S basicallly imprinted on you anyway!" Brady?  
" 'Connection' at least gives you choice! at least you get to know them before you connect! and you feel it BEFORE you become something from another species! you were the complete opposite! you HURT me before you 'imprinting'!" She retorted. What was connection? what was imprinting? what was going ON?  
I could see Brady in the distance. As soon as i saw him, a huge emotional wave rushed over me. The beautiful version of myself looked like she could feel it to. I looked back at Seth, and another emotional wave went through me. I couldn't take it. All the emotion... all the love i felt, it felt amazing. but it hurt knowing that i'd have to choose. I saw her stop dead in her tracks, and as Brady ran closer to her , i could see the same glowing purple cables connecting them. I felt myself crying. the ...vampire me -Thats the only way i could explain her. she looked like the others from the last dream who sucked my parents veins dry- She was crying too. Seth and Brady rushed up to her, but the vamp done what i do best. Run. She ran from Brady and Seth. Ran from her troubles. Despite everything Seth done to me, she looked like she didn't know what to choose.. Instead of thinking,i just cried. truth is, i didn't know either._

**End**

I woke up, and as i tried to scream, there was a hand on my mouth. "Do not scream or i will suck your veins dry" a male voice growled._ Oh no. Oh no! Oh no! oh no!_ I was scared stiff.  
I looked up at him, and my heart stopped.I realised what he was. That pale boy from my first dream. The boy who killed my parents. The boy who couldeasily kill me with a flick of his hand. I was so terrified of him, so immensely frightened, and yet i done the most foolish thing i could think of.  
"You wouldn't dare. I know you need me." I whispered fiercely._ Idiot. you have the mind capacity of a loaf of bread! One that he will probably squash now!_ Instead, he just chuckled.  
" You will become a divine creature. The new age is upon us.. A new era which you will create. I'm a tad jealous" He grinned, before running lightning fast out of my window, into the night.. I felt my heart pounding as tears fell down my face...

**Bradys POV**  
" Brady. BRADY! where are you!" I heard Seth call. I couldn't answer him over my gut-wrenching sobs._ Katie.. _  
"Brady! there you are!" He shouted, obviously angry.  
"So.. so s-s-orry..." I choked out. He took a moment to look at me, and froze as he saw my face. My bloodshot eyes and my paler-then-vampire face.  
"Oh... dear... lord.." He whispered. "What... what happened to you?" I took a long moment to think about that. _Katie happened to me. _  
"Do... do you really want to know?" I asked, tears still blurring my vision. He nodded slowly.  
" Katie happened to me. and it hurts... hurts so much that you saw her first!" I cried. He looked at me angrily.  
"Katie... She's mine. I'm not prepared to share her" He stated firmly. it ripped my heart wide open, letting all my emotions out.  
" She's not yours though. you bullied her until, seven years later, she's scared to death of you. And although you say she's yours, she's closer to me at the moment." i whispered, but it hit him like i bellowed it out. I felt sorry, but not sorry enough. Because Katie was my world. When she was on top of me, and i looked into her eyes... She was my everything. And when she kissed me.. It made me happier then i ever could make her feel back. but i know i will spend everyday trying. because , you know what? she's worth it. she's amazing. My reason for living.  
" You... you imprinted on her to?" Seth asked me.  
"I... I don't know. when i saw her the first time... no. but as i got to know her, and looked into her eyes when ... when she fell on top of me ... yes. "  
" Please Brady. I'm begging you. just let me have a chance with her then. please?" I flopped onto the floor in agony. _Katie's mine. I love her. I need her to breathe_. And Seth needed her too. I didn't want to share my oxygen. Because she was MY reason for existing, and he took her reason for existing years ago. And now it was MY turn to give her a reason.  
"Brady?" he asked, even more worried now.  
" I'll try" I whispered, being the sap that i was. My world was crumbling all around me, and i was loosing my worlds queen - Katie..


	7. Oh the joys of messed up imprinting

**ok, last chapter was just 1am ramblings XD But i will make up for it in this chapter :)  
Sabrina117, she was visited in the night by Alec. of course, she doesn't know his name... yet. And like i've said in some authors comments, some of the foerces might be being distorted.. _the Volturi will explain in LATER chapters!  
Obsethed, you ar SO close with that review. The only thing that isn't right is making up the connection between her and Brady. But you SO have the right idea about the volturi making things happen. You are SOOO close !  
Some of you asked for some more Seth/Katie time, and i think you've got it in this paragraph! Oh the Joys of imprinting..._**

**_CaitlinB45 _****_Xox_**

**_Katies POV  
_**

I woke, and for a few blissful moments, i forgot about everything: The dreams... The vampire... everything.  
I wasn't Katie Ella-Rose , I was just... no one.

" Katie! Will you get up? I have to leave for work and I don't want you to be asleep if a burglar comes in!" My mum shouted up yo me cheerily.

Then everything came flooding back to me, awakening my body, and alerting me to all the haunting memories of last night._  
Crap. Why, mum why?_

I let out a whimper.

_If only you knew that something worse then a burglar was in our house last night.._

I shuddered at the thought.__

At least it didn't kill mum and dad before visiting me.  
I shuddered again.__

I have to stop these bad thoughts.  
  
" Katie?" Mum called again. I groaned.  
"Ok ok!" I mumbled, running down stairs in my 'little miss sunshine' pajamas, although i was far from being 'little miss sunshine' at the moment.

_Well, why would you be? you've discovered vampires are real, and one ENTERED your house last night! Fuck, if little miss sunshine was happy being visited by a mythical creature who could turn her into little miss dead, there would HAVE to be something wrong with her.  
_I snapped out of my thoughts, and tried to act ok._  
_" Thanks love. Now, you'll be the only person in the house before your Dad comes home at 5.00pm. I hope your a big enough girl to handle all this responsibility!"  
"Mum, i'm fifteen!" i laughed shakily.  
_You know, I'm smiling, but i'm close to tears.._

" Ok. don't open the door to strangers!" Mum smiled, walking out the door.  
"O-Ok" I whispered.__

The stranger who had been here last night probably came in through the window..

I sighed.  
When i was sure she wasn't in hearing distance, i broke down in tears on the couch.

_What was this bloodsucker saying about me starting an era? What 'Divine Creature'? Was he going to change me into a vampire? What 'new age'? what is going ON? !  
_

I was just confusing myself with all this. I blocked out my thoughts, and just cried. I thought i was going to cry until i felt better, but that time never came.

Four hours had past, and i decided to get up. Moping would get me no where. Thinking would drive me into hysteric crying. Crying... Crying would re-open wounds in my heart that had been long forgotten.  
And I had enough time crying to last me eternity.  
I slowly shuffled to the mirror.  
_ God i look a sight.  
_There was Blue-Purple bags under my eyes, and i looked paler then that vampire i saw last night. I ran upstairs, and swirled ice-cold freezing water over my face. It felt good on my face.  
After i brushed my teeth and generally freshened up, I looked in the mirror again. I looked better. Not fantastic, but better.

I yanked a brush through my hair, until it looked half decent. I didn't get changed, because i didn't plan to go out.  
I was comfy in my pajamas, and that's the way it was going to stay.  
I turned on the TV. I didn't care which channel, I just wanted something to oppupy my mind.  
because when it was quiet, it gave me time to think... And i didn't want to think about anything at that moment.

As i got comfy on the couch, there was a knock on the door._  
Dammit!  
_I opened it to see the last person I wanted to see... Besides the vampire, Although i really didn't want to think about it.

"Hi..." Seth said hesitantly.  
" What do you WANT Seth ?" I asked coldly.  
" Can... Can i come in..?" He asked. I growled.  
" No."  
I could see pain in his eyes. I couldn't help feeling bad. "If you must.." He walked in, and I turned the TV off, then sat back on the couch.  
" Katie..." He started. I huffed.  
"What do you want then?" My voice was unfriendly. He took a deap breathe.  
" I know what i done to you, and it was wrong, COMPLETELY wrong. i just wondered... if we could become fr...friends..?"

_**FRIENDS?**_

that was my last sane thought of this conversation**. **I stood up and moved towards him.

" Maybe you don't understand. It was MORE then just COMPLETELY wrong! You drove me into DEPRESSION Seth! you made me feel like NOTHING! and now you think we can be friends, just like that?" I growled. He hung his head in shame.  
" I'm sorry... i just thought it was time to bury the hatchet... "  
" Bury the fucking hatchet! I'm TERRIFIED of you Seth! you've made me INSANE! oh, but with a click of your fingers, we can MAGICALLY become friends? i have NIGHTMARES about you!" I screamed. He looked at me with worried eyes.  
" Night...Nightmares?" He asked in a small voice.  
" Yeah. I'm seeing monsters in my room as well! oh sorry if i'm making you feel GUILTY, but that's what you've done to me!" Acid dripped off every word, and it looked like it was burning him.  
" I'm s-o sor-ry..." he choked.  
For a second, I felt like telling him everything was alright. That i was the one who was sorry, and that we could just start over ...  
The feeling was wiped away some how. Anger then rose within me.  
"Sorry? SORRY? Will SORRY make that bloody vampire who came in my room last night leave me alone? Because of you, i'm imagining VAMPIRES in my room! THAT'S RIGHT! MONSTERS, ALMOST AS CRUEL AS YOU, WERE IN MY ROOM! THATS HOW INSANE YOU'VE MADE ME!" i bellowed. Seth looked angry for a moment, not at me, but for me... it was quickly replaced with a scared look.  
" You don't understand Katie..." He whispered.  
" That's right. i DON'T. Tell me this Seth. Why did you do what you did? hmm? did you ENJOY my pain? Did seeing my tears make you feel powerful? did ruining my life make you smile?" I hissed. He cringed. " Well CONGRATULATIONS Seth Clearwater! you should be BEAMING right now!" I felt his breathe becoming unsteady. He gulped.  
" You... you don't realise... it-its not li-ke that..."  
" Well, whats it like then Seth? WHAT IS IT LIKE?" I screamed.  
" I...I..." He whispered.  
" you WHAT Seth? WHAT!"  
" I...I love you!"  
something tugged at my heart, but i blocked it fiercely.  
"Love...? LOVE!" I scoffed. "Do you know the meaning of that word? I doubt not!"  
" I do love you though... " I laughed at how ridiculous he sounded.  
" Oh yeah. Because after you bully someone until they hate who they are, you just all of a sudden AMAZINGLY fall in love them! That isn't WEIRD at all!" I shouted out , sarcasm rolling of the words.  
"It's ... stronger then love. So much ... So much stronger. Its like true love... but stronger.." He reasoned.  
"True love eh? Eight letters.. you know what else has eight letters? BULLSHIT!" I shouted. I couldn't bare to look at his face.. he looked devastated.  
" No... it's not ... It's more then love... more then anything... I...I..." He stammered. I was getting impatient.  
" Seth. You what? COME ON! TELL ME! BECAUSE WHAT I'M HEARING RIGHT NOW SOUNDS LIKE A WHOLE LOAD OF CRAP FROM A COMPLETE BASKET CASE! "  
" I... I ca- can't tell you..." He said in a quiet voice. I could see the pain in his rolled down his cheeks.  
But, you see, the pain I felt was so much more..  
He had no right to worm his way into my life.  
" Your fucked up in the head! You know that? Once, I thought it was me. Once, i thought i deserved it. You told me i deserved it" He buried his head in his hands.  
I felt the urge to put my arms around him, to comfort him.  
But i knew better.  
I couldn't stop now.  
I had to be strong.  
" But now i see...it's you ! You're crazy! how DARE you say you love me after you done this to me!" I heard him cry out in pain as i remembered them nights where i couldn't stand myself...

_" Katie! No!" Dad called as he rushed into my room.  
I was outside my window, ready to jump. My face was blotchy from crying, and there were black bags under my eyes, where my nightmares of HIM had kept me up all night. I was terrified of sleep.  
" Daddy! Please! I hate myself! If you love me you'll let me relieve myself of this pain" I cried out.  
" Of course i love you honey! your therapy isn't working is it? whats made you like this?" Anguish was in his eyes.  
" Him Daddy..."  
" Who? who's done this to you? my sweet baby girl... "  
" I hate myself daddy... it hurts... It hurts SO MUCH!" I doubled over in pain, and Dad brought me inside and hugged me. Hugged me like he never wanted to let go.._

I shuddered again.

Seth was crying now. He wouldn't even look at me. It hurt almost as much to see him like this as it hurt me to remember what he done.  
_Almost._  
" Seth. get out of my house."  
"PL-PLEA..SE KA..TIE! I WA-N..T T-TO H-ELP" He cried, desparately pleading. It killed me to see him like this.  
_Why does it hurt? This boy made me like this...  
_ A sudden burst of white-hot rage flooded through me._  
_" GET OUT! I hate you. And do you know what? i HATE myself!" i shook my head in disgust. He ran out of the house, shaking like he was about to explode. Despite how much i detested him, i cried in pain because of the fact that i was hurting him.  
_And I said HE was fucked up._


	8. I'm not afraid of you

**Ok, i am LOVING the feedback. 44 reviews for only 7 chapters? AMAZING! Ok people, there are a few things i want you to do if you love this story and want me to update fast (The list is in order of whats most important):  
1. Review  
2. Reccomend to people - whether in the authors comments at the end of your own stories, or just telling members of the fanfiction site!  
3. Favourite  
4. Alert  
I need these reveiws people - you see, BIG time wasting things are coming up in my life and i might not be able to update for WEEKS on end! BUT if you people show me how much you love the fic, then i will HAVE to update, because i cannot say no to people: especially in big forces :) . I'm hoping to get up to 60+ reveiws and i will work harder to fit in an update at least once every week. also, the favourites and alerts count to, because if i get 60+ reveiws and say 25+ Favourites/Alerts i will try to update 2 times a week. But you do have to understand that i have lots of things to do - but Reveiw and _RECCOMEND TO OTHER FANFICTION MEMBERS!_ If you do, i will give you a shout out in my authors comment XD  
and Momo16? where are you? you were my best reveiwer! please try and get up to date with my fic soon! thank you!  
Also, shout out to haterslovetohateme1234, you amazing person you! thanks so much for reveiwing every chapter and giving me the constructive advice i need!**

Katies POV: FOREST

" You, with a pained face,  
Do you recognise my smile?  
Do you see how it could've been?  
How we could've been?

I know your hurting  
But time helps you carry on  
Even though you hurt me,  
I feel for you

But i've got to stay strong  
I cannot give up now  
When i have been scared for oh so long

I can see the despair in your heart  
I can see the tears you've cried  
But the pain i've felt  
It hurts so much more

Who are you to say you love me  
After all these years?  
Who are you to plead to help me  
after you caused my fears

I know you say  
we could get over it some day  
And for a second i believed you  
but i have to remember  
what you put me through

And as i see into your cute brown eyes  
I can see your sorrow  
And its funny how everything i see  
Reminds me of me

Its almost like you feel my pain  
and then you feel ashamed  
Because everything i feel  
It's because of you

But it aint that easy  
to forgive and forget  
and as the tears flow down your face  
I can see the regret  
I know you care  
And as i give you the could shoulder  
I know how you feel

But does it even compare  
to the fear and despair  
I feel by the mention of your name?  
Does it take a simple sorry  
To make it all okay?

I feel like I need you  
I wonder if you could say the same?  
But honey,  
This love you say you feel  
It doesnt matter  
because this loves a losing game

And despite  
How you set my soul alite  
I can't hold on to the chance of our future  
when i can't forget our past  
Babey its hard to let go -oh-oh  
babey its hard to let go

Dear future,  
Can you see him in it?  
Dear Present  
Can you see it happen?  
Dear Baby,  
I wish it was that easy,  
Dear past,  
It's hard to let go- oh -oh  
Dear past, its hard to let  
go..."

The words flowed out of my mouth as easily as breathing, and i strummed my guitar effortlessly. I felt absolutely complete. Nothing could get in the way of that amazing feeling inside my gut as I sang. I sat on the forest floor, and i could smell nothing but pine. Leaves danced and pirouetted all around me as they fell to the ground. As I glanced around, I realised i didn't need amazing vision to appreciate the beautiful scenery in front of me. The suns raise just got through the treetop roof, beating down on me. A gentle summer breeze was blowing past my face. As my music filled the air, I felt nothing but content. I felt like i belonged here. I was in my happy place.  
Then it all changed.

I sniffed the air, and smelt that sickly sweet scent. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It smelt REVOLTING. I even gagged a bit. _s_omething told me at the back of my mind that it shouldn't be making me feel like this. I pondered on that thought for a moment. _Why?  
_Soon i couldn't even think. The smell was to overpowering. i couldn't stand that smell- Infact, I felt like i was going to be sick. I stopped singing immediately,and i let my hands go limp, haulting the music that filled the air.  
My heart skipped a beat, realising that I had smelt that scent before: It was the scent in my nightmares - the one with my mum and dads drained bodies behind... them. The pale monsters. The vampires  
"Oh. My. God." I whispered. That vampire in my room- had it came back to get me? To drain my body until i looked like one them limp, lifeless bodies that i had seen my mum and Dad turn into in that dream? _Or... _I gulped._Has it came to turn you into one of the bad guys? _I let out a whimper. _Imagine ... you couldn't go home unless you wanted to kill your parents... Imagine how if you lost control for just a second, you could become a murderer. That same pale monster you are absolutely of at the moment. How proud would your mother be then? _I shuddered at the thought of people dying because of my thirst. I had been shuddering alot lately. _You would live forever, watching the people you love die in the proccess.. _I held onto my guitar like a child would hold a teddybear for comfort. Tears fell down my face freely. I was frightened: Not for myself, but for the people i could kill.  
Then i thought of the seering agony as a monster drunk from my veins... I was terrified for a moment..

Then, for some reason, the fear was washed away with a feeling of... Bravery?

I stood up, and let my guitar fall onto the ground. The scent was getting stronger: As if it was teasing me, lurking in the shadows to drive up a sense of fear.  
But i wasnt afraid. I told myself the same thing I had told myself when i had went to meet Sue, Seth and Leah.  
_He can't hurt you  
your already dead.  
_And i knew i was right. " COME ON THEN!" I shouted. I felt like I was about to explode with anger. _After everything. THIS is how i'm going to die? _" SHOW ME YOUR WORST BLOODSUCKER!" Life had been hard for me so far. and now, after everything, i was going to die like this? with so many questions unanswered? _After i have came out of my suicidal phase, I am going to die? LIKE THIS? No chance. I'm going to go fighting. _I had spent all my life running away from my problems. But I knew it was to late to run. A pale figure emerged from the darkness. It was graceful, but the deed it was about to commit was not half as beautiful.  
" Hello beautiful.." It smirked. I couldn't help but notice it's blood red eyes, staring lustfully at me.  
"Hello LEECH!" i retorted. It laughed.  
" Silly human. didn't your mother tell you not to question your elders?"  
" My mum also told me not to talk to strangers, and yet i'm talking to YOU. " _Why aren't i scared?_  
" Oh, my beauty, you are intruiging. Never once has my food gotten angry at me."  
" Well, you aren't the first disgusting creature i've had to deal with!" I hissed. He raised his eyebrows. " You leeches visit me you know. In dreams, they find me. In the night, they visit me in my room. And you are NOTHING special. Same old Same old." He looked curious.  
" Hmm.. maybe they are to sidetracked by your beauty to complete the objective. You smell so divine.." All of a sudden, it was just inches away from me.  
"I'm not afraid" I whispered. I took the leech by the neck, which suprised him severely. I could see him look at me like i was god or something. "Do you know the things i've seen? the things I've tried to do? I'm not afraid of a silly little thing like you. You can try to kill me, but believe me, i'm already dead inside." I could hear it choking. It tried to snap my arm, but i blocked his hand. I gave him a hard push in the gut, and he fell over.  
" How... how... are you... doing... this ..hu-ma-n?" It managed to stammer.  
" I have no idea. Your kind told me that i'm going to begin a new era. I feel for you.. I must have bruised your huge ego." It couldn't speak. " do you have any dignity? Any pride for who you once were?" I snarled. " You were once like me, and i am ASHAMED to say i will one day be like YOU." It got up, now growling.  
" I'M IMMORTAL! I CAN'T HELP THE WAY I AM! YOUR GOING TO BE MY LUNCH YOU SILLY MORTAL CHILD!" It ran at me._ Crap. I'm pissed off, but not afraid._ I just stood there. " Kill me. I DARE you. Do you remember what it was like to be changed? The pain? The pain of death like this will be SO much worse." He hesitated for a breif moment. "And I pity YOU. how does it feel being driven by bloodlust? watching your friends die? Killing people? Their expression of pain as you suck their veins dry?" I saw pain on his face. For a second, I thought he was going to leave me be. But then anger and lust took over his emotions. He lunged at my throat. I closed my eyes and waited for pain to consume me. _At least i will die knowing that i tried. _I waited... And waited.. But nothing was happening. I opened my eyes, and a huge Sandy wolf was ripping its face off. It looked up at me, and I recognised them big brown eyes from my first dream.  
"Seth?" I asked it. He looked at me with longging eyes. The monster i had feared for so long was a REAL monster. I thought of all the ways he could kill me.. I knew that wasn't the case, but I still felt scared. So i done what i do best.  
I heard Seth yelp as I ran, like he was devastated that I was scared. I didn't care now. all I had to do was run.

**Pretty weird eh? She has super human stregnth now? Yep - the new age is begining... As you will find out next chapter when we look into the Volturi POV ! Her genetics + Volturi = birth of New age ...**


	9. Letters to Romeo

_****__********___

**__**

**_If I get 70+ reveiws, I will update everyday for a whole week next week! me shceduel isn't as crazy next week but after that Its going to be so hard! so PLEASE reccomend, reveiw, fave and alert! i'm sooooo sorry, but I'm holding off the volturi POV. You'll see why in this next chapter._**

_**Seths POV**_

" Sethy boy! Get up! it's YOUR turn to patrol in half an hour, so eat breakfast quick!" Leah nagged at me from down stairs. I didn't have the stregnth to get up. It just hurt so bad.

_How could she not be scared of the vampire? And then be scared of me? I must've been a right twat.._ I felt every little peice of me shatter as I thought of the pain I'd caused.. It just killed me. I yelped in agony as the hurt took over.  
" SETH! you haven't eaten for DAYS! Cummon Bro! " I could sense the concern in Leah's voice. I cried out in pain. It hurt too much... I heard Leah run upstairs to get me.  
" Seth... I know how this has affected you, but you've got to stay strong.. " She whispered. Tears fell down my face. She hugged me, and I cried on her shoulder whilst she did her best to comfort me. After a while, she told me that I needed to eat._ I don't need to eat... I need katie.. _She got me up, and I limped down stairs.

" I... I've made breakfast for you..." She said in a small voice. I just felt numb with pain. I sat down at the kitchen table, and messed with the fried eggs on my plate. Leah sighed. I didn't care. Life just hurt so much without katie in it. I heard the post come through the mail box, and I inhaled a scent , which smelt like chocolate and honey. _It smells like Katie.. _Releif spread through me as i ran as fast as I could to get the mail, and I could see the purple letter with my name written on it. I ripped it open to see what she'd written.

_Dear Seth,_

_I know that your sorry now. Deep down, I know that you've changed. Your not that monster that I thought you were. You saved me from that ..vampire, even if it meant risking your own life. I never knew you cared at all: never mind that much. To be honest, I wasn't even scared of the vampire. Fear didn't send shivers down my spine as I waited for death to consume me._  
_I haven't felt fear because of anyone except.. except you. That Sandy coloured wolf with your deep brown eyes._  
_I thought I was afraid. I thought of all the ways you could kill me now your... not human. And it deeply frightened me. So I ran. I ran from my problems. And, It wasn't the fact that you were a wolf: It was just the fact that it was you. I know it was wrong to think like that, but I did._  
_Do you remember Seth? All them times when you said that I didn't deserve life, because I was a waste of space? And you threatened to kill me youreself.. I started to believe you. I even tried to kill myself once. It just hurt so bad to live. To be me. That pathetic disgrace of a human being. I cannot describe that seering agony spread through me as I thought about who I was._  
_I'm doing better now, though. Brady and Nessie helped alot. But Seth... I'm still scared. I just wish... I wish things were different. I don't know why, but I feel a... connection with you._  
_And, despite telling myself, trying to convince myself that I do, I don't hate you. I just hate myself._  
_I know you didn't mean to do this - well, I know you regret doing this to me. But... Well. I don't know how to forgive you yet._  
_You said you loved me. You pleaded , you begged me to let you help me. I wish it was that simple. I really do._  
_I don't care that your a werewolf Seth. It's not important to me. I'm not scared of wolves. Or vampires. I'm scared of ... scared of you. I know I shouldn't be .. not now. But I cannot forget. The seering agony that pulsed through me with every living breath. The nights where I would wake up screaming. The moments where that hole in my chest... it just got bigger._  
_whenever someone would mention your name.. I'd die._  
_I don't remember anything before i met you. Mum said I was a happy go lucky child. A child without a care in the world. I don't remember, but damn, I would give up my soul to remember them times.. to see my smiling little face. To remember a time where life didn't hurt. At least I'd have something to hold on to. But I don't._  
_I don't remember laughing so much I cried. I just remember crying so much it hurt._  
_I can't remember running to an icecream van, So happy I thought my teeth were going to fall out with all my smiling - No, all i remember is running for my life to get away from the fate you set upon me._  
_I cannot remember the last time I smiled - genuinely smiled : I've only started now I've met Brady and Nessie._  
_I don't know how you can love me. I'm nothing. But you do._  
_Why Seth? how could you hate me so much ? and now, how could you love me? How could anyone love me when I hate myself this much? I will never know._  
_But I do know this - your not that boy who, just at the thought of him, makes me die a thousand deaths._  
_Your not the boy who sends that dagger into my chest._  
_Your not the boy who shoots that gun, blowing my mind to peices._  
_Not anymore._

_I know you're sorry. Sorry isn't always enough, but, even though you killed me, just days ago you rescued me._  
_And , now i have closure. I can move on._  
_Even though life still hurts me, I know it'll get better. I can stop looking over my shoulder, waiting for the wounds in my soul to re-open. you've made me cry that river of tears, separating me from the rest of the word , who are just on the other side. But now, you've given me the stregnth to swim across._  
_Even though i will remember that agony, It'll remind me that this is reality._  
_Life isn't a fairytale._  
_I know your sorry. I know you care. And now I know the world can start moving again for me._

_Thank you Seth_

_Katie_  
_x_

I read the words over and over again. I didn't know if the tear stains on the letter were hers or my own. I reread the ending over and over again._ 'Katie x'... _My heart filled with joy for a moment when I saw the kiss she put at the end. But then I remembered the pain i'd caused. I didn't deserve her. After everything, she was willing to forgive me. I would NEVER forgive myself, thats for sure. She was thanking me. When I put her through everything. I was the monster, and she was the thing of beauty.

_I'm going to love her forever. I'm determined to make her happy for the rest of her life_.

**IheartChucks, she is not being such a bitch to Seth.. If you read the flashbacks properly, then you would see that he bullied her into a depression so deep that she tried to kill herself. And, also, don't worry, she will DEFINATELY get to see the Cullens, seeing as Nessie is her best friend.**

I don't think this chapter was as good, but I just wanted to show everyone how katie feels, and I thought a letter would be the best way to explain it. No action in this paragraph, just emotion..  
So, didja love? Like? dislike? Hate?

**CaitlinB45  
Xoxox**


	10. Short insight to the volturi's plan

**Volturi chapter now. I wonder how pissed Seth and Katie will be when they find out that terrible secret ... XD All will be revealed in chapter 30 or summin XD Alec used to have the power of destroying senses, didn't he? In the past few years, He managed to concentrate his powers.. until now he can even change senses.. Shortest paragraph, but i will make up for it.  
**

**62 REVEIWS? You people are so amazing..  
I found a reveiw saying my story was shit... It is their opinion, but, unless you give me constructive critism with your reveiws, I'm afraid I wont apolagize for my story :D Everyone else seems to like it, and One reveiw with just one word won't make me stop writing.**

Alec POV

" Alec, Brother" My twin sister Jane called. Her eyes were still blood-red with the feast. She wiped a trickle of blood off her chin. It smelt declicious..  
" Yes sister?" I replied, ignoring the burning thirst that had rose in my throat. She ran with the speed of lighting at me, and now she was just inches away.  
" Brother, Aro has ordered you to keep up your stregnth. We need you re-inforce Katie's memories again. No matter what we do, she seems like she cannot ignore that connection with that mutt-boy." I sighed my angelic sigh. Ever since I had advanced my powers, I was kept to make up Katies memories, aswell as everyone else involved in that time period.  
" Isn't the 'new age' connection with the other mutt enough?" I groaned, getting impatient. I hadn't had a meal in days... Jane raised her eyebrows at me. " It's draining me sister" I whispered. She did not look sympathetic. Angry, infact. She folded her arms.  
" Imprinting is just as strong as connecting, if not stronger. The connection is too weak to sway her descision at this moment. Brady feels it like imprinting, but SHE feels it on a much smaller scale! The connection with Brady will not be fully magnified until she's one of us! Even then Imprinting will still be a serious threat! We'll have NOTHING to sway her!" Jane hissed at me. I growled. Jane then spoke with a softer tone. "Coralina can see it in their futures.. We need to do everything we can to make sure she will start off the new age race. If she forgives him, do you think she'll give her life up to be with the second option? no." I knew she was right. We her needed to push Seth away.. _If she doesn't push him away, theirs nothing convincing her not to become one of us.  
_" Just imagine Brother. A new age vampire race... able to concieve! Experiencing aging like half bred vampires.. Stronger then normal vampires, even at birth! Faster then normal vampires, even if they haven't drunk blood for centuries.. More beautiful then you or I, Brother. Undestroyable... fire cannot harm these things of beauty.. They could dominate the earth... Imagine it brother. " I grinned. " All. Because. Of. You." She whispered into my ear. Then I heard an earpeircing shreik.

Within seconds, I could feel a wave of cold air on my back. I turned round to see Coralina, our newest member of the Volturi. She could see into the future, from just seconds, to more then a thousand centuries.  
"Coralina, please, tell us what has happened with Katie." Jane asked.  
" Katie's forgiven him!" She cried. We all snarled in horror. " and... She may be falling in love with him, after he saved her life... She's thinking about him alot. and now... It just sickens me!" She roared. I put my hand on her face, changing her senses to get rid of the pain. She sighed.  
" Alec. she's becoming to strong for you to change any of her senses. Soon, no other vampire ability will work on her. I saw her tackle a vampire for gods sake! She was not even afraid! we need to do something!" I looked at her for a moment. _Everything we've worked on for years... Could be blown by some DOG? _"And" She whispered. "I've found that imprinting overrules the connection. Even when she is a new age vampire. And i can't see her future being our new age mother... Within hours, all power over Katie and those around her will be gone.." Jane screached, using her power to send Coralina to the ground...  
" ALEC! GET TO WORK! NOW!" she bellowed, making the walls crack.


	11. A shoulder to cry on

**Almost 70 reveiws! Yay!  
**

**Ok,  
70+ Reveiws for me to update every day next week.**  
**80+ Reviews for Seth and Katie to start going out.**  
**90+ Reveiws for their first date**  
**99+ Reveiws for Seth admitting his imprint to her/ their first kiss..**  
**Things like Their first child will probably be at 120+ Reveiws.**

**And how are we going to get these reveiws people? Reveiw EVERY CHAPTER and RECCOMMEND to all twilight fanfiction fanatics you know, whether in your own story, or just telling them by message! sorry these author comments are so long, but this chapter is going to make up for it!**

**CaitlinB54**

**Xox**

**Katies POV**

I was driving to school. i kept swerving whilst seeing them memories- the memories that just wouldn't get out of my head. they were replaying in my head. I had to try my best to ignore them. But All I could see was that little eight year old girl crying in the corner of the playground...me.. The teardrops dripping off her face as Seth walked away. _Ignore it Katie. Ignore it. It's not his fault._ Me backing away as Seth came searching for me..._ Ignore it Katie. He didn't mean it. _It was like a battle in my head, but that ice cool voice was winning. Soon, the memories were fizzling into nothing. I felt like I was getting stronger as the soothing voice gave me that advice. _Ignore it Katie. Ignore it. _It felt like something was losing it's hold on me. I felt free. I must've been beaming as that little girl, with tears rolling down her face, slowly faded away.

As I pulled up in the school carpark in my rusty red truck, I noticed that it was only Nessie who was waiting for me. _Where is Brady? He's usually waiting for me right here..  
_"Nessie! Hi! where's Brady? Is he sick or something?" I smiled, getting out of my truck. She frowned.  
" No.. He is hanging round with Collin I think." Someone through a ball, and I'm sure it should've hit her in the face, but her hand was moving as fast as lightning, catching it when it was just cenimeters from her face. I looked at her pale white skin, and something clicked in my head. _The other vampires look like her. Except for her milk chocolate brown eyes..  
_" O- oh.. Where's Seth? is he in school? I need to talk to him.." Nessie looked a bit cross. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
" Why do you wan't to talk to HIM? that horrible Bastard... I still cannot believe what he done to you..."  
" Don't Nessie. It's not his fault." It didn't feel unnatural defending him.  
"Not his fault? honestly Kat.. What could have possibly changed your mind after he bullied you into depression?" Them memories of what he done were fading, like something had stopped, and now, It was like it just wasn't real.  
"He saved my life." I retorted.  
" What? How?" She asked, suprise in her voice.  
" Uh- wait, you won't look at me like i'm crazy...? "  
" You can't get any crazier Kat" She grinned. I grinned back.  
"Ok" I sighed, knowing I would sound like a basket case. "I was in the woods, Playing my giuitar and singing my new song, and then a vampire tried to eat me - or- or drink me, or whatever. I fought against it, and I was actually stronger than it, but it was so fast.. Too fast for me... It lunged at me, and Seth turned up, morphed into a horse sized wolf, and saved me.." She looked at me for a moment. She didn't LOOK like she thought I was crazy..._Weird_.  
" How come I'm not scaring you with my maniac experience?" She gave me a knowing look.  
" Well..."  
" Well?" _Why isn't she thinking i'm crazy? __Unless... she knows what i'm saying is true! _It clicked in my head. _And she's got the pale white skin... and the fast as lightning reflexes... What if...?  
_" Oh my god Nessie!" I looked at her in disbeleif. She looked at me guiltily_. My best friend is a vampire. Shit.  
_" Nessie. You're not a vampire_ ._..." Silence. Comlete silence. "Are you? Are you Nessie?_" _I could feel the panick in my voice.  
_"_ Well... not a full one. Half bred." She said in her defense. I looked at her and saw the vampire who tried to kill me. I saw the vampire in my room . The vampires in my dreams..  
" Oh fuck. you are NOT going to eat me!" I screamed, backing away, making everyone look at me like i was stupid. I blushed.  
" No, i'm not. Now hush!" Nessie chuckled, her voice no more then a whisper. I still wasn't sure.  
" How can I be so sure that you won't eat me?" I whispered back, to scared to walk away.  
" I'm a vegatarian vampire. I drink animal blood ONLY. Look, We are going to my house, so I can explain properly. now." _I'm not afraid. I know she won't hurt me. And Seth is a werewolf, so... I'm not that suprised. Just my luck... My best friend is a vampire! _I started walking with her obediantly." But... what about Brady and Seth? I need to talk to them!" I whined, slowing down.  
"Now!" She said firmly, trying to drag me. I felt a rush of confidence, and I stopped, dead in my tracks. No matter how hard She tried, Nessie could not drag me. She gasped.  
" Nessie... please let me just talk to them? " I pleaded. She shrugged.  
" OK. but after that, MY house." I chuckled. She was so stubborn.  
" Ok. as long as you explain fully, AND you make sure your family don't kill me?" I asked.  
" Sure thing. But be afraid of Jasper, the one with lots of scarrs. He might try to bite you..." I gasped a bit. _My life is so not normal._  
" G-good to know.."

I still need to talk to Seth and Brady though...

I ran as fast as I could to the lockers, and saw Brady talking to Collin and Seth. _Perfect. I can talk to both of them now._

" Brady!" I shouted over to him. He looked over to me. His expression was blank. "Heya ! Brady! Why weren't you waiting with Nessie for me?" His face was still blank. Despite this, I could see emotion behind it. I walked over to him slowly. "Brady? Are you OK?" I asked. His face was still showing nothing, a fake mask hiding his true feelings. "Brady?" I gave a small smile to Seth, which distorted Brady's face with pain, taking off his hypothetical mask which hid his emotions. _Whats going on? Is Brady alright?  
_"Br-" I started.  
" Leave me alone" He snarled. there was a small pain in my heart, like a pin was stabbing at it furiously.  
" Why Brady?" I asked, concern in my voice. " Whats wrong babey?" (Our nickname for eachother!) I gave him my prize winning grin. He looked up at me, and I could almost hear his heart shatter.  
" Don't call me that." There was little emotion in his voice. Though I could tell he didn't mean it. I frowned.  
" Tell me whats wrong Brady." I said strictly. "Now." He looked into my eyes. I could hear his supressed yelp.  
" I- I can't." He stuttered.  
"Why?" I asked, irratated.  
" Because it isn't my secret to tell."  
" Your hurting me Brady. You promised you wouldn't hurt me." I sighed, a tear rolling down my cheek.  
" This is me keeping my promise." He said angrily. I looked at him, confused.  
" Babey, I don't know how you came up with that, but I don't think thats right..." I chuckled nervously. He started shaking. I saw Seth do this alot before. " Stop it ok? You said you'd never hurt me. This IS hurting me! YOU are hurting me. And you are hurting youreself! what is wrong with you?" I was getting worried now. Seriously worried.  
" Never speak to me again, Ok? When you see me, turn the opposite way. When you hear me, don't respond. Just- Just GO AWAY!" He roared. Emotions swelled inside me. I held back sobs.  
"You helped me get through this" I whispered. " Please don't turn your back on me now.." For a moment, he looked like he needed me just as much as I needed him. But then other emotions seeped through.  
" I wish you didn't find her first" I heard him whisper as tears fell down his russet brown face. _What does that mean? _  
" Don't Brady" I sobbed. " I thought we were friends" My heart was aching. He was my best friend. My fun, Happy, and very flirty best friend. He couldn't leave me now.  
" Not any more. I'm doing this for you Katie." He growled.  
" I- I'll beg if I have to. Please just stay, and we can talk about it." I pleaded.  
"No. I don't wan't anything to do with you."  
" No -You- you don't mean that.. " A black hole was where my heart should be, and it was sucking in my soul.  
" I - I do..." The shaking got more violent.  
" You don't mean a word of this. I know you don't" I whispered as he ran as fast as he could into the forest.. I could hear a distant howl..

Something drew me towards Seth. He came forward and put his burning arms around me. I didn't want to let go.  
"W-why is he doi-ing this?" I choked out through sobs. Something told me that both Seth and Nessie knew the answer. But something also told me that I didn't want to know the answer.  
" Shhh... It's OK... It'll be OK..." Seth soothed. _Why am I taking comfort in him? _I decided I didn't care. I needed comfort - And I needed him at this moment in time.  
" I'm So-o-o-o s-sorry Se-th..." I wept. He looked at me with pain filled eyes, and took the hair off my face. He wiped away the tears from my eyes.  
" You are amazing Katie. Don't be sorry for something you haven't done. It's not your fault. It's mine for what I done to you. I'm a monster. And you are a beautiful person for forgiving me. And when it comes to Brady... It is nothing you done. Just remember that." For a second, I felt like everything was going to be ok. I felt like the world had stopped. It was just me and him here now. I felt funny. I could feel somethnig I'd never felt before. I felt amazing, despite just losing my best friend ... I felt complete. _  
_


	12. I love you too

**81 reveiws! OMG! i never thought I'd get that many so fast XD that is epic XD I am going to keep my promise, and this chapter Seth will get together! finally! I hope you find this chapter sweet, because if it isn't then I am terrible at writing XD A shorter chapter, but the content will make f  
****90+ Reveiws to see their first date**  
**99+ Reveiws for Seth admitting his imprint to her/ their first kiss..**  
**Things like Their first child will probably be at 120+ Reveiws.**

**And how are we going to get these reveiws people? Reveiw EVERY CHAPTER and RECCOMMEND to all twilight fanfiction fanatics you know, whether in your own story, or just telling them by message!****CaitlinB54**

**Where do you want the Date to be? The bomfire where he introduces her to all of the pack? The beach? The cinema? Tell me in your reveiws!**

**Xox**

**Katies POV**

It was evening, and I was alone on the beach, watching the sea lap at the shore. It may sound strange, but as it gently came in and out, I felt like it was clensing my soul. It was a cloudy, cold day. Typical LA push. My mind never left the thoughts of Seth and Brady. Me in Seths arms as Brady ran from me.. The pain on his face as he said the words he didn't even mean. _Didn't he? _I groaned. I felt colder inside my stomache then on my skin.  
_Why is my life so fucked up? _Tears fell down my cheek.  
_What have I done wrong? _I was free from past memories, but I felt as if I was a prisoner still. A prisoner locked up by my own emotions. I buried my head in my hands. _Seth, please just .. show up. I need you. I really don't know why. I just need you.  
_For a second, I really thought he would.  
But this wasn't a fairytale. it was A nightmare.  
_Please Seth. I need you. Be my rock.  
__  
_As if on que, I could hear soft footfalls coming my way. The sand crunched as feet touched the ground. I inhaled deeply.  
" H- hey." I heard a husky voice say behind me. He sounded nervous.  
" S-seth? Hi.." I said, startled.  
_I didn't think my wish would come true...  
_He must've thought I was scared, because he backed away slightly.  
" Umm... yeah... Hi..." He twiddled his thums. I chuckled. I could hear him relax as he sat down next to me. " Soo..."  
" So..." I sighed. He turned so he could see my face. He frowned as a tear rolled down my face. He wiped it away with his burning hot hands.  
" Thats better." I smiled a small smile. His face turned serious. " Katie... I'm so sorry. I know it will take time for you to forgive me. I will spend every single day trying to make you feel happy again. I was such a jerk when we were younger. But people change. And I have definately changed. I want you to be happy. You know-"  
" Seth" I interuppted. "I know. You don't have to worry. It's OK. I'm OK. I just... I'm just thinking." Seth put his hand on my knee.  
" About what ?" He sounded genuinely concerned.  
" Well... firstly, about Brady..." Seths face fell for a moment. It made my heart hurt. " I- I just... I don't know what I done wrong ... He just flipped." Seth nodded. " I need him Seth. He is my best friend. He understands me." Seths face fell even more, but he tried to cover it up. I groaned. "I mess up everything. Just me being myself normally does the trick. " I sighed, not bothering to hold back the tears. Seth pulled my chin up so I'd look at his russett brown face. He wiped away the tears again.  
" No.." Seth started. " It's me who's messed up everything Katie. I hurt you, and now..." I saw the pain behind his eyes. " If I hadn't been such a jerk... Things would be different." Tears dribbled down his cheek. I felt pain. _He shouldn't be crying.  
_" Don't Seth. It isn't your fault."  
" It is though. I'm So s-orr-y..." He choked.  
_Your my rock. Don't crumble.  
_I pulled him feircely into a hug. I could hear his steady heart beat speed up, until it was fluttering.  
" It isn't your fault." I repeated.  
" Well who's is it then?" He asked. I thought about that for a moment.  
" Nobodies. Absolutely Nobodies. You were just a boy. A silly boy who didn't know right from wrong. Besides, You've grown up now. You have changed." We were silent for the next minute. Seth just clung to me like he never wanted to let go. Despite everything, I needed him. Alot. and he needed me just as much. Our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Like we were built for eachother. I pulled away, and I felt lost. Like I wasn't whole.  
_Why am I feeling like this? _I realised and let out a small gasp. _I love Seth Clearwater_. I breathed in heavly _Oh God. I LOVE SETH CLEARWATER_._  
_I looked into his eyes, meeting his gaze. His eyelashes clung together from crying.  
" Thanks Seth. Thanks so much." I smiled.  
" For what?"  
" For being my rock. For understanding. For being here." Seth grinned.  
" That's what i'm here for." Seth started fiddling with my hair like Brady normally did. I sighed.  
" I was also thinking..." I started.  
" Yeah?"  
" It's weird." I took a deep breathe. Seth chuckled.  
" What's weird?"  
"This" I sighed. He stiffened. He didn't know where this was going. I barely knew myself. I was just saying what I felt. "After everything that has happened.. After all of this, I feel... I feel like I need you." I swallowed. Seth sighed a happy sigh.  
" That's a relief."  
" Why ?"  
" Because I need you too." I felt my heart stop for a second, before it pounded a mile a minute.  
" Y- you do?" I asked. I felt so happy that I felt like I was going to explode.  
" I really do Katie." We both sighed in relief. Seth took my handand put it in his own. Although his hand was ALOT larger then mine, it was a perfect fit.

The clouds were breaking. Soon, we could see the sun setting. The once grey clouds around it were turning different shade of pink.  
" I love you." I heard him whisper. I had to struggle to hear it over the waves, but I heard it. I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear.  
" You do?" I asked. He had said it before, but it still startled me. Before, I thought they were just words to get me to forgive him. Now, they ment something.  
His heart beat sped up. It was so loud that I could hear it almost pounding out of his chest. _  
_" Y... Yeah.. I do. I love you Katie Ella-Rose. I love you. " I could feel the beam on my lips.  
_He loves me! He actually loves me!_  
" That's a relief." I chuckled, realising I was repeating his words.  
" W... why?"  
" Because." I was pulled back into his burning, yet soothing embrace. " I think i'm falling in love with you too." He sighed with relief.  
" Are you serious?" He laughed. " I really hope you are."  
" I'm deadly serious." I chuckled. The beam on his lips widened as I snuggled into his chest.  
" Does that mean... Does that mean we're going out?" He asked, looking down into my eyes. I saw the love and devotion in his gaze. I laughed, not believing how lucky i was.  
" I think it does."


	13. Sickness of the heart

**I am seriously amazed how I have gotten 89 reveiws! ****Norea, I really appriciated your review. the longest reveiw I've ever gotten , and I liked how you told me the specifics. That is brilliant feedback for my story, and With feedback like yours, i can make my story better!  
****Also, Momo16 has an amazing story about a girl called Sinders. She is a half-vampire, like Reneesme , and Embry imprints on her. It is really good, so read!  
****Back to my story,**

**Where do you want the Date to be? Tell me in your reveiws!**

**1 more Reveiw to see their first date! **  
**99+ Reveiws for Seth admitting his imprint to her/ their first kiss..**

**And how are we going to get these reveiws people? Reveiw EVERY CHAPTER and RECCOMMEND to all twilight fanfiction fanatics you know, whether in your own story, or just telling them by message! Please please please?**

**Caitlinb54**

**Xox**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Life hurt. Every moment without her felt like years. Every day felt like an eternity. And without Katie, I was just a lost cause. Just drifting forever in darkness. There was a hole where my heart should be. And my sanity was slowly fading..

But that was OK.

As long as Katie was happy. As long as Seth made her happy. I'd get by knowing that.

_But I wish it was me in Seths shoes.  
I long to be the one who was meant to be protecting her.  
Putting my arms around her.  
Kissing her.  
__  
_I thought of when she was on top of me. When she was whispering in my ear. When she kissed me... It made me the happiest man alive.

Now that's all changed. She's Seths now.

I started to run faster in my wolf form: I needed to get away. No one else was on patrol, so I could just be left to think. But being alone wasn't good.  
Because, When I was on my own, I would remember leaving her... Remember her pain... Remember how that pain in her face , her tears, it was all my fault...

_" Brady!" My imprint shouted to me. I had to keep my expression blank - I couldn't show her how much pain It was causing me to have to do this.  
"Heya ! Brady! Why weren't you waiting with Nessie for me?" emotion was seeping through the cracks of my mask, but I pulled it together quickly._

_Katie walked over to me tentatively, as if walking on egg shells. "Brady? are you OK?" She asked, concern dripping off every word. It was killing me. How could I tell her that I could never be OK again without her in my arms? How could I tell her that I loved her more then I loved myself, But that only made every thing a million times worse? How could I tell her I needed her lips on mine, or I would be droven into insanity?_  
_Thats right, I couldn't._  
_I would have to stick to the plan. "Br-" She started again. Her voice sounded like heaven, but it was driving me through hell._  
_" Leave me alone." I snarled, not out of anger, but out of desparation._  
_I couldn't stand it._  
_" Why Brady?" The pain in her face made me die inside. " Whats wrong Babey?"_  
_Our nickname for eachother._  
_Once, I would have sold my soul to hear her call me that again._  
_Now I would sell my soul for her not to: It just made it too hard._

_I looked into them deep, emarald grean eyes of hers that could keep me mesmarised for hours, and saw pure pain clouding them._  
_I knew that it was for the best though._  
_" Don't call me that" my breathing started speeding up._

But the truth was, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, kiss her like we did weeks ago: for her to love me, for her to scream out my name in pleasure ... Oh God...

_Stop that Brady! _

I couldn't think like that. It would just make me die further.

_But I need her so much...  
_  
I couldn't get her out of my head - Her face: Her eyes, a perfect shimmering green, Her nose, cute as a button, her lips... Rose pink and plump... and so sweet on mine... moving as one... and her body... luscious in every way... I felt myself go into overload at the thought of her skin on mine.. The thought of seeing that lust and hunger in her eyes... And it being all for me.

_God i'm whipped.  
_But it was so much more then that, wasn't it? it just HAD to be something more then that! It just HAD to hurt to see her with him! it just HAD to hurt, knowing that I could never even get close to her, because I would always want something more then just friendship!  
_He just had to see her first.  
_

I howled in agony. _It's too much! It's too much! _

Life hurt without her.  
_And if I 'm losing my reason for living, I might aswell just lose my life... _

So I ran for the cliffs, and didn't look back.

_I love you Katie._

* * *

**Ok, I didn't go into detail with some of the aspects of this because I'm only 14, So I can't really say some of the things in specific detail..**

* * *

**Leah POV  
**I sat in my cousins and my ex boyfriends house, very uncomfortably. Of course, how could it NOT be uncomfortable? There was just too many bad memories here..

" Well, we've been trying for a baby for the past few weeks. We think its time. " Emily smiled to the whole pack.  
_Oh my God.  
_Anger and shock spread through my body. I growled a low growl. Sam turned to me and looked at me with apologetic eyes. It hurt.  
I wasn't good enough to be his imprint. So he went for my cousin!  
It wouldn't have hurt as much if it was some one else- anyone else. But my COUSIN ! REALLY? It killed me that she could even THINK about going out with him.  
I shook my head in disgust.  
Everyones eyes turned to me as I got up, shaking from head to toe.  
" Emily... Oh Emily you complete whore you!" I bellowed. Sam's eyes turned angry as Emily looked at me, pained.  
" Don't Leah." He said in his alpha voice. I found the stregnth to ignore it.  
" WHAT? You date me, but i'm not good enough for you am I Sammy boy? So you turn to my cousin, who is- no, WAS a sister to me. And to think that I introduced her to you! Ugh! you IMPRINT on her, because, hey, I don't have the right genes! me and Emily were FAMILY for fuck sake! and she's such an utter cow that she decides, ' Oh, I don't care whether we've been friends forever, and I don't think that blood is thicker then water, so why don't I just shag her wolf boyfriend!" I screached. Emily was crying now._ No matter how much this hurts her, she has no idea how much she hurt me. _" Then, Sammy boy, you ruin her face!" Sam flinched at this. All was silent. " NOW YOU WANT TO GET HER PREGNANT? AND I WILL JUST HAVE TO STAND HERE AND WATCH?"  
I started shaking more violently. I ran outside and phased into a grey-silver wolf. I noticed i wasn't alone. I could see the suicidul thoughts passing through Brady's mind.

_Brady? Why are you going to the cliffs - Oh no. You IMPRINTED on Katie too ? NO ! DON'T TRY TO KILL YOURESELF! YOU MEAN TO MUCH TO THE PACK! _I shouted through my thoughts.

_Leah I can't handle it. You know what it's like to have someone taken away from you. _I flinched. Suddenly, I felt Sams presence.

_Lee-Lee! please don't! I'm Sorry! I can't help this - BRADY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP NOW!_

No Alpha, Please! I can't take this! Brady howled.

_No. Come on. We're a pack! _Sam said calmly but firmly in his alpha tone. I could see Brady stopping as we ran to find him ..


	14. Damn you cliffhangers !

______

**0.o 105 REVIEWS ! 105 REVIEWS! I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. THIS! AMAZING! I never thought I could get that many.. And I was excited when i had 44 reviews at chapter 7 ! btw, admitting to imprint is NOT in this chapter!**

**Caitlinb54**

**Xox**

**Katies POV**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, which wasn't normal for me.  
For once, I 'd got a break in life.  
I was no longer in fear of Seth Clearwater. In fact, I'm in Love with Seth Clearwater!  
_Seth. My Boyfriend._ It made me chuckle.

I got out of bed, and went to look out of my window. It was sunny , which was quite unusual for round here.

I got changed into black-grey jeans and a White t-shirt with Bob Marley on it saying ' Is this love?' ( My favourite T-shirt!). I yanked my hairbrush through my curly brown locks. I didn't bother putting makeup on because Seth says I look just as beautiful , if not more, without it.  
_Oh Seth. You amazing person you. You soppy, amazing person._

I could not believe that Seth had turned into such a nice person - He turned from my worst nightmare, to a dream that I hope i will never wake up from.

"Katie!" My Dad called from downstairs, startling me out of my daydream. " Somethings came in the mail for you! I bet it's from that Seth Boy you've talked about constantly for the last few days. I hope I won't have to have a little talk with him..."  
I knew he was joking, but i still felt nervous.  
" Dad!" I groaned as I ran downstairs. " Please Please PLEASE don't! You'll practically make me DIE of embarrassment!" I laughed. My Dad smiled at me: My... attitude towards life had got better since moving here, and he was still amazed.

I picked up the purple letter and a rose from the table. " Aww that's so sweet.." I breathed. Dad grunted.  
" No boy is good enough for my daughter... They're all hooligans these day..." My Dad muttered. I just laughed.  
" Dad, don't you think you should be going to work round about now?" I smiled sweetly.  
" Ok fine... If you want to get rid of me... Just don't do anything stupid with this Seth lad.." I could tell my Dad was more uncomfortable then he had ever been in his life.  
" Dad, Ok Ok! Please let's never speak of this again!" I laughed as he walked out of the door.

I quickly opened the letter. It smelt of Him: Pine and honey.  
It made me shiver.  
He just made me feel... amazing. Like he absolutely adored me.  
I'd never felt properly wanted until now..  
I started reading the letter and I could feel the beam appear on my lips.

______

To Katie,

Are you free tonight? You see... There is this bonfire where you can meet my pack... if you want too... No rush!  
And, then... maybe afterwoods we could go somewhere... on a date? Please?  
I was hoping that you could come... OK, REALLY hoping you would come!  
I didn't tell you face to face because... well i'm really nervous. I like you alot...  
So... maybe pop by my place at 7pm and I'll give you a lift if you want? if you can come that is.. please?

I love you,  
Seth

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxx

_____I couldn't believe Seth had just asked me to go out on a date with him! I felt so fuzzy! Well, of course i would go. He souded so nervous, even in his letter! It was so sweet..._

Now I had to think of something to do before the bomfire.

I decided to go on my laptop to message Nessie.

kItKatK-T: Hey Ness. Guess what?  
Lockness-ie: Heya Kat. What ?  
kItKatK-T: Seth just asked me to go with him to the bomfire, and afterwoods we're going on a date!  
Lockness-ie: Oh cool! Me and Jakie are going to that bomfire too.  
kItKatK-T: yay x I'll see you there then? You can introduce me to your werewolf boyfriend ;)  
Lockness-ie: Katie, your boyfriends a werewolf too! :p Jakie is so amazing. I know you'll like him x  
kItKatK-T: I hope so. anyway, what are you going to wear? I really don't know!  
Lockness-ie: I don't know either!  
kItKatK-T: Well your a vampire, so you'll look amazing in anything.  
Lockness-ie: Hey, I've got an Idea! My Aunt Alice just looked over my shoulder, and she wants to help with the clothes situation x  
kItKatK-T: Oh cool! one problem. My clothes aren't ... amazing like yours.  
Lockness-ie: My Aunt says she's got some clothes... well, she's just went upstairs to make some. What's your size?  
KItKatK-T: Depends.  
Lockness-ie: Wait.. My Aunt just saw what size you will fit in her vision :D  
KItKatK-T: That is so freaky!  
Lockness-ie: Ah, you get used to it. Got to go, bye xx  
KItKatK-T: Bye xx  
Lockness-ie is offline.

I sighed. I decided to have a shower and brush my teeth - Unfortunately, that only took half an hour to do them both.  
_I guess I'll have to find something else to do for a couple of hours..  
_

____

**6.30pm**

"From a touch of you skin  
I get an electric feelin'  
from a squeeze of your hand  
I feel you know me better then myself  
and when you look at me  
with your adoring eyes  
You could almost mess up my  
mental heaa-eh-eh-elth

you can call me crazy  
But you've made me that way  
yeah, cos within a few days  
You got me crazy  
Crazy craz-eee for yooou

Honey do you feel that pull  
whenever you look into my eyes?  
I see it in your smile  
It's brighter then the stars  
shooting in the sky

How can something from my nightmares  
turn into one of my desires?  
Babey -"

I stopped singing, put my guitar down and stood up as Nessie and her pixie-like vampire aunt came in.

" Hey" I smiled.  
"Oh my gosh you look so beautiful! you have the perfect hourglass figure too! we should sooo go shopping one day! or I could make some clothes for you! Well right now we should be focussing on your clothes, makeup and hair for tonight! I'm Alice by the way" The pixie-like woman babbled, and yet she still sounded graceful. I stood there , my mouth open a bit.  
" Yeah... Alice is always... well she loves shopping! and clothes." Nessie chuckled. I nodded.  
" So lets get started! " Alice grinned.

Alice took out denim mini shorts with gold thread embroided on the pockets and around the back, and a rose pink ruffled top from her bag. "Go try it on katie!" Although Alice sounded really happy, I was almost scared of her.  
" O-ok" I stammared as I was pushed into my bathroom. I put the outfit on and walked out slowly.

" Oh you look amazing!" Alice giggled. Nessie looked at me approvingly. I tried to look in the mirror, but Alice stopped me. " No katie, we need to do your jewellery, your makeup, and your hair before you look in the mirror!" I nodded obediantly, still slightly scared.

She started twirling my hair around her dainty fingers. "I think that, although your hair is gorgeous the way it is, Straightned hair would go better with your outfit." I just nodded. Alice straightned my hair (Not trusting me to get it to perfection!) and got some black pencil eye liner, some gold eye shadow, and 3 different shades of blusher out ( I seriously thought it was a bit much but nevermind.) Within seconds she had finished.  
" How did you do that? or have you just made me look like a clown?" I asked. Alice looked genuinely shocked.  
" It's vampire speed thankyou very much. I have NOT made you look like a clown. you look absolutely perfect" Alice smiled. I laughed. I put on some white and silver bangles, and some rose-pink and white flipflops. I noticed I was done with 10 minutes to spare.  
" Alice, thank you SO much! Nessie, i should probably start walking to Seth's house. Meet you at the bomfire?" I barely waited for a response before walking out of the door.

I knocked the door and Seth answered almost immediately. I laughed. He looked at me like it was the most amazing accomplishment: to make me laugh. " what, have you just been waiting at the door for me to come?" I joked. Seth stared at me, his eyes practically bulging out. " Seth? Hello?" I chuckled.  
_Alice thank you so much!  
_" Seth? Hellooo?"  
" Oh... y-yeah... Hi... You look... a-amazing... a-and beautiful..."

Seth was wearing tight black jeans and a white button-up shirt._  
That's fancy.. _I smiled.  
He looked gorgeous.  
" Thanks" I smiled. I didn't realise that a blush was appearing on my cheeks. " You look really nice Seth"_  
_Seth grinned and took my arm, as we walked over to his car.

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence.  
Every now and again I would catch him staring at me. He was able to keep complete control over the car despite not even looking at what he was doing.  
_Must be a werewolf thing.  
_  
We got out of the car and I looked around. I could see a big white house with lots of feild around it, and behind that there was woods. Smoke was coming from around that area, so I knew that was where the bomfire was.  
_It will take half an hour to get to the place.  
_As if almost hearing my thoughts, Seth picked me up Bridal style and ran lightning fast towards the smoke.  
Normally in this situation, I wouldn't be able to see anything, but my eyesight had been getting dramatically better for some reason.  
"Ahhh! Seth! stop!" I laughed hysterically. Seth just got faster, making me giggle like a little girl having the time of her life. The wind on my face felt wonderful.

Within a minute we were there, met by some smiling faces, and some gasps. Seth out me down gently.  
" Damn your hot." one of the older boys blurted out. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. Seth growled. He looked at Seth apolagetically.  
"Embry, you know she's my impri- Girlfriend. Don't" Embry looked genuinely sorry.  
" I don't know why I said it dude.." He whispered, clearly not meaning for me to hear it, but really not suucceeding. _  
Why are my senses getting so sensitive?  
_" Hi, I'm Emily, Sams fiance." A nice looking lady smiled warmly at me. I skipped up to her and she hugged me.  
" I'm Katie. I'm going out with Seth." I smiled.  
" It's very nice to see you so happy." Emily laughed at my enthusiasm.  
_Did Seth tell them about my depression?_

Seth took me back to his side, keeping me by his waist, like he wanted to protect me. I smiled up at him sweetly, and there was lots of 'awws' from some of the girls.  
Emily went back inside, whilst Seth took me over to all the huge boys. I smiled at them all. some of them gawped at me, whilst all the ones who had girlfriends smiled at me warmly.  
" OK, this is my pack. Sam's alpha" He pointed to one of the biggest, most muscliest guys there. He nodded.  
"This is Jacob. He's Beta, although he did become alpha for a while... I'll explain later." Jacob gave me a huge smile, which I happily returned.  
" This is Jared" Jared smiled a bit.  
" Paul" He looked scary. I backed away a bit, and he laughed hysterically at my nervousness. I gave him a shy smile, and he beamed at me.  
"This is Quil" He smiled a goofy smile, which made me chuckle.  
"This is Collin, Conner, and Embry" Seth glared at Embry. They ignored him and wolf-whistled (No pun intened.) Seth glared further at him.  
" And of course you know my sister, Leah." Leah beamed as I looked at her and gave me a bear-hug. I laughed.  
" Can't - ... Breathe-... Lee-Lee ..." I choked. Leah loosened her grip and laughed. _Why isn't Brady here? Didn't he want to come when I was here?_

" Guys, foods ready!" Emily called. Everyone rushed inside, including me and Seth.

Everything smelt delicious. Most of the boys grabbed 7 massive plates full. I would've say thats inhuman, but, they were wolves. Besides, I took 6 massive plates full.  
_Why am I eating this much? What is wrong with me lately?  
_" Woah girl you can eat!" Jake laughed, clearly suprised. "Good choice Seth!"  
Seth didn't talk much, he just looked at me adoringly. It seemed nicer then if he would've talked all night.

A fairly old man - Billy I think his name was- Stood up from a log, and we all quietened down. We took our seets on the logs.  
Billy started talking about the ledgends. There was a gravelly tone to his voice, and he spoke with such passion. I was in awe.

" And within a second, he looked into her eyes, and impr-" Billy started. He looked at Seth, who gave him a warning look, and stopped. " Sorry everyone. I'm all talked out" He chuckled, as he stood up and walked away.  
" That was odd" I whispered to Seth.

After I got to know everyone, We left for our date. I got into his car, and Seth handed me a blindfold. " Put this on please. I want you to be suprised. I whimpered in protest, but put it on anyway. The rest of the car ride was made up of me asking where we were going, and Seth laughing.

We got out of the car, and I felt myself being picked up bridal style (Again.) I was sat down on a blanket, and Seth took of my blindfold.

" Seth..." I gasped. It looked beautiful.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Also my PC has gone weird, so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense!**


	15. Perfect

I looked around, and we were on a beach. It was an iscolated beach in a cove, next to some caves.  
Lanterns of all different colours lit up the beach, and rose petals and sunflower petals were scattered everywhere.

" Se ... Seth? How did you do this?" I asked.  
" Do you like it?" Seth grinned. I sighed a happy sigh.  
" I love it." I laughed. I could almost feel the beam on Seth's face. " It's amazing"  
Seth sat next to me on the picnic blanket and squeezed my hand. " Your amazing." I felt my heart flutter.

I looked behind me, and noticed that some of the blanket had food on it. I gasped, noticing it was all my favourite food.  
" Seth? how did you know all this was my favourite food?" I asked.  
" I asked Nessie. I wanted to make this date perfect." I felt my cheeks burning. " I asked emily to make the chocolate chip muffins, the brownies, the chocolate fudge cake and the cookies. You really love chocolately stuff don't you?" I laughed.  
" Yeah, I got a sweet tooth." I smiled. I took a cookie from behind me and started eating.

" What's your favourite colour?" Seth asked.  
" Umm... Blue. Definately" I replied.  
" Favourite animal?"  
" Dogs."  
" Why?"  
" Because they can't live without a pack. They seem like a family animal." Seth chuckled. "What about you?"  
" Umm... tortoise!" I laughed at the randomness of his answer.  
" Why a tortoise?"  
" Because they are slow, and yet they win the race. Also they look pretty awesome when they're plodding" Seth stated matter o' factly whilst grinning. I laughed, taking a brownie.  
" What's your favourite icecream?" He asked.  
" Cookie dough. you?"  
" Cookie dough." Seth picked up the fudge cake and ate half of it in one go.  
" Seth!" I laughed." How did you do that?"  
" Years of experience." He smiled.  
" You pig." I joked, grinning like a fool and lightly punching his arm.

Without warning, Seth picked me up above his shoulder and he ran into the sea.  
" Ahhh! Seth!" I laughed hystericly as My head was getting closer and closer to being dunked into the water. Suddenly I was thrown in. It was so cold. And very fun!

" Oh my gosh Seth!" I laughed, as He put his arms around me, making me warmer. " What did you acheive with that Sethie boy?" I grinned.  
" Well, I get to hug you now, don't I?" He grinned. _How did I get a guy like this?_  
" Yeah, but now I get the rest of the fudge cake" I smiled innocently. There was only a quatre of it left after he'd eaten most of it anyway. He whimpered in protest.  
" Ok, but I get the rest of the brownies" I laughed at how cute he was.  
" No chance Sethie" I joked.  
" Well... I'll have the rest of the cookies." He reasond.  
" Nope! we'll share them." I grinned.  
" What about the pizza?" He asked.  
" What about shut up?" I grinned, ducking under the water, coming up behind him. He turned round and grinned at me.  
" nope" He said, popping the 'P'. " what about you?" He put his hands round my waist, so that we were inches apart. I could almost taste his breathe. My heart rate increased dramatically. I was lost in his deep brown eyes.

I couldn't help but lean in. I kissed him softly, and heard a moan escape from his lips.  
He responded immediately, kissing back with a startling passion, which I hapily returned.  
Seth's tounge ran across my teeth, asking to be let in. I met that request, and his tounge seeped into my mouth.  
I felt myself trying to pull him in closer: Trying to close the non-existant distance between us.  
Our tounges fought for dominance. It felt amazing.  
I realised I wasn't breathing - yet I didn't need that oxygen. Seth was my lifes daily need.  
I moaned as his hands reached the small of my back, trying to pull me closer still.  
Eventually, Seth broke away, gasping for air. I still didn't need that air.  
" Ok, that was the best time i've ever kept silent. " Seth gasped. I chuckled. Seth brought his lips back to mine, and I never wanted to let go- I just wanted to stay here, forever, with him.  
My tounge was in his mouth again now. He tasted of honey and pine.  
I could feel something bulging on my leg.  
Seth blushed very feircely. I pulled away, now blushing myself.  
" I love you." I smiled.  
" I love you too. So much.." Seth smiled back at me.  
I never wanted this moment to end.  
Not ever.

I left a trail of kisses down his chest and Seth moaned. I giggled, bringing my mouth back to his.  
" I love you I love you I love you!" Seth murmered between kisses. I chuckled.  
" Yup... I really really REALLY love you..." I murmered as I continued kissing him.

Our lips were locked and our hands were intwined. We continued like this for an hour, me not seeming to have to breathe once. Little did we know that the poor wolf was watching us from up on the cliffs, the tears matting his fur..

Seth picked me up Bridal style, not breaking the kiss. He put me on the picnic blanket and broke away lying beside me. We looked up at the stars.  
" This has been so perfect Seth" I sighed happily.  
" I know. This has been so amazing." He beamed.  
We looked back up at the stars.  
Suddenly, one came shooting across the sky.  
" What do you wish for Katie?" Seth asked.  
" I wish this moment would never end.."


	16. Alecs Discovery

**Like I said, Can't update this week, i've been banned from my computer. Next week for sure though! ... Just small chapter now though. Enjoy! It's a bit confusing- but that is planned!**All the members of the voluri were worried. Terrified. Infact, everyone was to scared to call Katie by her name. They'd just refer to her as ' she'.  
Everyone except me.  
Ever since I'd lost control over her memories, and ever since Coralina could not see her or anyone involved with her in her visions, every one of the volturi members feared she'd have more control then us.  
Everyone except me.

Alecs POV

Jane paced up and down the corridor, waiting her fate. She had just killed Coralina, who was our secret weapon of the volturi, besides myself. I wasn't thinking much about her fate: we'd forgotten how to feel sibling love for one another centuries ago. 'Brother' and 'Sister' were little more then lables.  
She wasn't like me.

She didn't feel for the humans we killed mercilessly. She hadn't ever felt like what we were doing was wrong.  
Because, no matter what memories we held of being human, all this power had gotten to her head.  
I remember.

I remember when we were young and human. She was so sweet.  
She wouldn't kill a fly.  
Then when we changed, she was scared. She didn't like that feeling of killing things. I loathed it.  
We did try becoming vegatarian vampires, but when the volturi found us, Jane soon gave in.  
I stuck at it for 4 centuries. But the Volturi demmanded I stop because my powers would be stronger if I was drinking human blood. As for Jane... she gave in after about 4 months.  
I remember how she would tell me how she couldn't beleive her beauty.  
Now she boasts about it.

Thats where me and my sister. I know whats real. I've tried not to let my power change me. In a way, it has.  
I was so good when I was human... I miss it. My sister just wants to forget.  
But I'll never forget. I need to keep them memories to prove that life isn't just a dream. I just need to know that all this is real.

" Alec!" Jane whined. I looked up at her.  
_You used to be my sister.  
Not anymore.  
Sister means nothing.  
_" Alec, Brother, what shall I do? Aro will destroy me!"  
I sighed. I still wasn't thinkning about her fate. I was just thinking about Katie's.  
_What will they do with her?  
_My ' Sister' continued. " I am extremely important to the volturi's guard though... They won't dare to touch me, will they brother?" My sister smiled an arragant grin.  
"Brother? Ugh. Anyway, they need me to much. They won't destroy me. I think i'm even Aro's favourite member of the gaurd. That won't change when Katie become's one of us, will it brother?"  
" Jane." My voice was calm, but I could feel anger boiling inside me. " We used to be related. Blood was always thicker then water, eh? But we have no blood now. I thought that we'd get by on our love for eachother. But your head is to full of thoughts about youreself to have feelings for anyone else. You killed Coralina. You murdered her. But you don't care, do you? You murder thousands every week. Do you shed a tear for their families? No. I don't know you anymore. Don't lable me as your brother when it has no meaning. No meaning for both of us."

Jane looked at me without emotion.  
_My twin sister.  
Although you're nothing like me at all._

" Jane" Aro beckoned. Jane opened the big brown door without even glancing back at me,and walked swiftly inside.  
I was left outside, but I could easily hear what they were saying, despite their hushed whispers.  
" There's nothing we can do now Jane. She's too strong. Her genetics are distorting now. She'll be more powerful then all of the volturi within 2 months! If we can't get her to be on the volturi's guard, and start the New age race... We need this Jane." Aro sighed.

I knew he was talking about Katie. For some reason, I felt so strongly about this. Secretly I was hoping I'd get to change her.

" What can we do Aro? She needs the venom of a royal vampire to set off the New age genetics completely. She needs Alec to change her, but soon her body will be able to fight off our venom! Unless we get to her quickly, she will threaten our whole existance! " Jane was panicking: she never did like losing control.  
" There's only one thing we can do. We'll have to kidnap her. For the sake of the volturi's existance."

I let out a tiny gasp. I would get to change the beautiful, amazing Katie into one of us.  
Me.  
She's be mine, because it was my venom running through her veins before... Well, I didn't like the thought of her pain.  
_Poor Katie._  
I decided not to think of that. I'd just concentrate on her life afterwoods.  
She'd be so happy. Living forever.. she'd be so divine... We'd be unstoppable.  
I felt so guilty for creating them memories between her and Seth. I really wished I could've just let her know that she was a normal child, and that Seth wasn't that bully she thought he was. Or rather I made her think he was.  
I wished my powers never advanced to a stage where I could change memories.  
I just wished that her and Seth hadn't been childhood sweethearts.  
Then I wouldn't of had to distort her memories of him.  
Aro really didn't want Seth and Katie falling in love again. Then it'd be that much harder for him to convince Katie to become one of us.  
But, Seth HAD to imprint on her.

" She's on the verge of becoming a one of us. A vampire. She's stronger then a typical newborn at the moment, and her speed is improving dramatically. Soon she'll stop aging. You may have killed Coralina, But Katie will be so much stronger. We'll have to study her: She could be dangerous for all of us."  
" And if she is?" Jane said simply, though I could hear the smile in her voice, just thinking of katie's consequences of being to dangerous for the volturi to handle. I shuddered at that thought.  
" We could not risk it. We'd have to destroy her."  
I growled. _They couldn't kill her. I won't let them! _A weird feeling rose from my stomache, realising what my thoughts were suggesting.

_Was I getting attatched to her? That mortal I'd been spying on, seeking out every little detail about her so we had the best chance of changing her?  
_I shuddered at the next thought.  
_Or was I just convincing myself thats the reason why I've been obsessing over her...  
Was I feeling compassion for this girl?  
Love?  
Lust?  
_Thoughts raced through my head, as I was exploring every possibility. I thought of how much I'd been thinking about Katie lately. And how much Aro had touched my hand... seeing deep into my thoughts...

_I shouldn't feel this for anyone. Why was Katie doing this to me now? After centuries of even forgetting to feel compassion for my sister!  
__  
" _Alec." Aro called.  
I walked in stiffly.  
_With just one touch of my hand...  
_" Yes Aro." Keeping emotion out of my voice, and sanity in it, was even harder then controlling my bloodlust.  
" What do you think we should do?" I pondered. _What was I supposed to say?_" Ummm... I think that ... if we ki-ll-ed her, we'd be loo-oosing out on a divine oppurtinity..." I cringed, realising that my voice broke in a few places of that sentance.  
" Good reasoning Aro, My friend. She is just to divine a specimen to just destroy." I let out a small sigh of releif.  
Aro surely noticed, but he chose to carry on. " Jane! tell the gaurds to plan for Katies... Visit." Jane huffed as she walked out of the room.  
" Alec... The Era is begining.. Plan for a plan of arrival... I'm expecting her here in Two weeks precisely."

I looked up at him and nodded, before racing out of the room, trying to gather my thoughts together.


	17. That one phone call and burning

**Brady's POV**

_You have 8 new messages._

" Brady, Call me when you get this, Ok? I need to talk to you."

" Brady? Come on, pick up the phone!"

" Brady, I really want to talk with you."

" Can't we just sort this out?"

"I don't know what i've done, but I'm sorry , okay?"

" Is this because of Seth? I see the way you look at us when we're together..."

" Brady! I'm sorry, Ok? Your my best friend, I need you!"

" Brady, please. I love you - as a mate I mean. I love you like a brother! Brothers and sisters don't do this to eachother!"

I looked around the room, wincing in pain.  
Katie...No one would let me outside after... the incedent. They didn't trust me. They thought I was dangerous for the pack.  
_Dangerous to Seth, they meant._

Sharing his head, thoughts of Katie flowing through my head, when I could barely control my own thoughts of her..  
Their first kiss.

It sank through my heart like quick sand.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

_It should be me boasting to my pack about mine and katies first kiss._

But I had to keep it out of my head - whilst listening to Seth think about her.

And it killed me inside.

I needed her so much, and he was getting her.  
It might sound bad, but I wanted to call her mine.

_How?  
How could I call her mine, when she would always be his?_

_I couldn't._

I deleted my messages from katie.

I couldn't bear to think of her.  
But my thoughts were only occupied by her.

_You have 1 new message. _

I winced again.

_She thinks there is something wrong with HER.  
There is nothing wrong with her. She's perfect.  
and that's my problem. _

_She thinks I hate her.  
I love her so much that it hurts.  
and that's my problem._

_She loves me.  
But not in the right way.  
and not nearly enough.  
and that's my problem._

" Your my brother. My best friend. I want you to be there for me. Please."

_You want a brother.  
I want a soul mate._

_You want a best friend.  
I want a fiance._

_You want Seth.  
And I want you. _

I heard a beeping noise as another message from Katie came through.

"Brady. Is their something wrong with me? Do you hate me? Well I love you. Your practically my brother. I need you. Please, lets just talk!"

I inhaled deeply, my heart hurting, like a thousand daggers were being pushed through.  
Them 3 little words.  
But they weren't what I wanted them to be.  
She wasn't IN love with me.  
That just made everything worse.  
My world: Crumbling. And there was NOTHING I could do about it.  
Because Seth was already with her.  
And I couldn't bear to share her.

Neither could he.

My breathing became unsteady. I couldn't bear to hurt her anymore.

In some ways, I wished she'd hate me.  
Then i'd have closure.  
In wouldn't have to bear with my pain, whilst barely coping with the pain I was causing to Katie. My imprint.

_Oh god. What have I done to her?  
_  
I picked up the phone.

" Katie?" My voice was shaky.

" BBRRRRAAADDY!" She squealed. Her voice was heaven. " Are you ok? Are we friends? What was the matter? Do you hate me? I'M SOOO SORRY FOR WHAT I DONE! WHATEVER IT WAS, I- I'M SORRY! Lets just... talk it out? Brady I- I just-" She babbled. I shivered at her perfect voice.  
" I'm sorry Katie" I whispered, too low for human ears. Or so I thought.  
" Brady?"  
" I- I'm not ... Good- Your not good for me - I'm not good enough for you - You're to good for me..."  
I heard a small squeak. It killed me.

All i wanted to do was comfort her in my arms.

" Your my best friend. My brother! I need you."  
" It's - It's not enough." My voice broke. I knew I should've taken all I could get. But it would hurt to much. To see them... as a couple... together..  
Kissing.  
Hugging.  
And Him thinking about all them things they would do privately...

" Wh-a-at?" Her voice was quivering.  
" Best friend... It's not enough... Brother ... It's not enough... It could've been enough... But not now..."  
" what IS enough Brady? WHAT IS ENOUGH? HUH?"  
Why was I being that selfish?  
I couldn't help it.  
I just couldn't bear seeing them together, and hearing Seth's thoughts..

" Boy friend. Fiance. Soul mate. Husband."  
I heard her gasp. There was a pause.  
" I never knew you felt like that ... I- I am so sorry. I'm in love with Seth.."  
Thats when my world exploded. I didn't want to hear it coming from her mouth. I howled in pain.  
" What... Whatever you want... It... It's your choise... I - I wan-t yo-u too... be... be happ-py..." I choked back sobs. I could hear Katie crying at the end of the phone.  
" We... We can still be friends...? Can't we? Plea- please Brad-eee..." her heartbroken voice hurt more then my own pain.  
" We... can't... It hurts to much... I want whats best for you... I don't want to complicate things..."  
" BUT I WANT YOU TO COMPLICATE THINGS! AS LONG AS YOUR MY FRIEND!"  
" In the long run... it's best. For both of us."  
I just hoped it was true. I wanted Katie's life to be good. Even if mine wasn't.  
Even if it had to be with Seth.

" BRADY! DON'T! N- NO! I NEED YOU!"  
I sighed.  
" I need you too... more then you will ever know... That... thats why I need to do this."  
" No... NO BRADY! PLEASE!" She was begging me.  
My heart wanted to take away that pain. I needed to stop that pain.  
This was how I had to do it.  
" I'm sorry. We will both move on, and then I won't hurt you any more."  
Then line went off as I heard her gasp in pain.  
If she got over me, she could have a happy life with Seth. She'd be happy.  
If I stayed her friend, all i'd do was hurt her. Because I couldn't help resent Seth. And one day, I'd kill him if I was left in Katies company for too long.  
Because she drived me crazy.

**Katies Pov**

Life had been GOOD!

I had Seth!  
I had Nessie!  
I had hope that Brady would forgive me!  
Not anymore.

I felt every part of me crumble away.  
Not even Seth could've taken that pain away.

Brady seemed to have a hold over me, like Seth did.

He thought it'd do me good, being away from him.  
No chance.

Life was being cut with a knife: slicing every thread of my existance.  
and all I could do is watch.  
Watch as my best friend left me.  
Not looking at the mess he was leaving behind.

I punched a wall, and my hand went all the way through to the other room.  
_Thats odd. My bedroom wall is made of brick..._


	18. Imprinting hurts

**Might have to stop story. If you want me to keep writing, tell me in your reveiws.  
**

**Katie's POV - 2am - Katie's Bedroom**

Life was hard.

Do you know that saying, " When life gives you lemons, make lemonade?"

Well, life had given me lemons - Nothing but masses and masses of lemons.

Moving back to LA push should have been the biggest lemon of all.

I don't know how, but I had made lemonade: Turning my nightmare into a dream.

But, over the past few days, i'd been thrown back into reality.  
I'd woken up.  
And the lemonade had left a sour taste in my mouth.

My parent's had seen what i'd done to the wall.  
At first, they'd been OK. They were a bit weary of me, but they HAD been OK.  
Then, overnight, they changed.  
They looked like they'd seen a ghost.

They saw me that morning, and shyed away from me. They would cower down under me.  
They were scared.  
Of their only daughter.  
And it hurt me so badly.

I did not know what'd came over them.

Seth was my rock: After everything, he'd comfort me.  
He'd kiss my head and say everything was alright.  
Although I knew it was obvious it wasn't.  
I could almost sense there was something he wasn't telling me.

And every look he'd give me - Every hand gesture, every word. They were filled with love.  
It all reminded me of how Brady would act around me.  
And it frightened me.  
God, it frightened me to death.

Once, I thought no one could hurt me, because I was already dead.  
But now I knew that some people could over come death.  
The cold ones.  
The vampires.

Now, I felt there was no where I could find comfort.  
Because, at this rate, Not even death would bring me peace.

I knew some vampires wanted me.

And they would hunt me down until they got what they needed.

Then they'd drop me.

Drop me into this new super natural world on my own.  
Because they'd have what they wanted by that time.  
And there would be no stopping them.

I would have no heart.  
I would forget.  
Forget what it's like to have emotion.  
To be human.

Hurt hung over me like a cloud.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a knocking at the window. I got out of bed immediately, curious of what other things were lurking out to make my life strange.  
It was Seth.

I jumped out of my bedroom window, still in my snoopy pjama's.

A look of worry and despair flashed upon Seth's face. He looked paralysed to the spot with fear.

Before he could gather enough sense to catch me, I landed Gracefully and silently.

" Hey Sethie" I smiled a false smile, a mask, covering all the pain in my heart.  
But I could feel the mask cracking ever so slightly.  
Normally, Seth would notice that something wasn't right, but he was to dazed by the fact that I HADN'T broke a limb.  
" Hey - Hey Kat" He stammered. " How... How did you... do that?" He got to his senses, and came out of his daze. " You had me so worried! I thought... I thought.." A small tear threatened to spill over his eye. He looked like a small child.  
" I'm OK Seth... Ssshhh..." I kissed his nose. A grin rose on his face instantly.  
" K- Katie... I've got something to tell you.."

Suddenly, I was being picked up in his burning arms, and I was travelling at an immense speed.  
I could see clearly though.  
I could almost see every spec of dust.

It felt so odd.

Within seconds, we were at the beach.  
That beach where he admitted his love to me.  
That beach where we had our first date.

" Seth?" I asked. " What is it you need to tell me?"  
" Ok..." Seth started. "Ok..." He inhaled deeply. " You know them legends? where ... we turn into wolves?" he started, sitting down onto the sand.  
" Yes" I laughed. " I think that, the immense speed that we just travelled, AND the fact that you saved my life by turning into one, shows I know a bit about it" I plopped down beside him, looking straight into his eyes.  
" Well... Don't freak out ok?" I nodded.  
" Why would I?"  
He muttered something under his breathe. " If only you knew..."  
" What? what's going on Seth?" I felt a prick on worry inside my gut.  
He looked genuinely suprised I could hear what he had whispered.  
" Oh... Ummmm... Ok... Ummmm... You know the bit of the ledgends... whe- where ... wolves find their soul mate?"  
" No... You stopped Billy when he got into that stuff..."  
" Oh... dammit.." He muttered. " It was going to make this much easier.. I never thought this through.." I chuckled, a tad nervously. "Well, there is a thing where wolves find their soul mates at first glance.. It's like love at first site, only... stronger. They mean the world to you, and you gravitate around them. It's like ... they hold you down to the earth.. and you'd do anything for them.. It's called imprinting.."

" W... why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused. It didn't add up.

Then a thought entered my head. It killed me.

_What if he's found his imprint?  
_He was breaking up with me.  
Oh god.

I felt sick.

" Oh... Ok Y... you're ... You are break-in-g up with me... I - I understand ...G- Good luck with ... Her... or him... Or whatever..." I said quietly, my mind blown, exploding like a nuclear bomb.  
I was ready to walk away, when Seth grabbed my hand.

" What? N- No! I... I imprinted on you! -" He started.  
For a second, I felt even more sickly then before.  
I felt terrified.  
Mortified.  
Absolutely terrified.

" You did?" I asked , my voice barely above a whisper. I gulped a huge gulp.  
" Yes... Katie I- ..."  
I stopped listening as something clicked in my head, my conscious thoughts telling me something my unconcsious had already worked out.  
And it hurt so agonisingly.

_He... Imprinted on you. He didn't choose to love you.  
He'd still be bullying you right now if he hadn't imprinted on you._I let out a gasp of pure pain.  
I'd thought i'd gotten over them memories.  
They had almost gone.  
Now..

" Oh my god." I whispered. There was no hint of emotion in my voice.

_If I let him see the hurt ...  
_  
" Katie, I love you so much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you..." Seth started. I said nothing.  
" Katie?" Still nothing. I couldn't muster up the sense to answer  
" Are you ok? I really, really love you." A burning rose from my stomach.  
Something gave me strength.  
" LOVE?" I cried. There was another pause. Seth looked devastated. It made me feel terrible.  
But the hurt I felt was to strong to be ignored.  
The tears streamed down my face in bucket loads. It burned like venom.  
" SETH CLEARWATER! I THOUGHT YOU DID ACTUALLY LOVED ME!" I hissed. " NOW I FIND YOU'VE BEEN FORCED TO BE WITH ME!"  
" NO! IT ISN'T LIKE THAT" Seth pleaded, pain spreading across his face like wildfire.  
But Nothing mattered anymore. Life hurt to much to particularly care.  
" what is it like Seth? I feel like SHIT. You made me happy Seth. And I thought... I thought I made you happy too. But it never WAS that easy, was it? Life isn't a fairytale. you've been forced to love me. Forced to go out with me."

" Katie!" He cried.  
" No Seth. You wouldn't love me if you weren't forced to. you would probably still be tormenting me if you hadn't imprinted on me, wouldn't you?" He cringed. tears streamed down his face fastly now.  
" No! I have chan-"  
" It all makes sense now! You have been nice to me because you HAVE to! Not because you feel bad!" I sighed.  
" Katie I-"  
" No Seth. I feel so stupid." I laughed at how ridiculous I felt. I was in despair. " Believing life was being good to me. For the first time I can remember. But, of course, Silly me was fooled again!"

" Katie, i'd do ANYTHING for you!"  
" Really?" I asked. he nodded. "Well FUCK OFF. I don't need false love. I couldn't take it"  
Seth bowed his head in shame.

I felt blood draining out of me.  
I felt numb.

I started running. I found myself running at above human speed. I could hear soft paws running, struggling to keep up with me.  
I pushed myself even faster.  
I could hear my heart breaking.  
Piece by piece.  
Little did I know, there was worse to come.  
Much worse.

All I wanted was Seth to love me.  
Truly.  
Honestly.

But, life loved hurting me... Of course i'd never get what I wanted.

I shrieked, kicking a boulder.  
It cracked into mini pieces, now just rubble and dust.  
I realised how what I was doing was impossible. for a HUMAN.

Suddenly, I felt a burning in my chest.  
It was taking me from a life I once knew.

And the worse was STILL to come.  
Because a vampires venom hadn't even changed me yet.

It was my genetics, changing my very structure, my DNA .  
I was becoming immortal.

And vampire venom added on top of that would make me indestructible.  
But which type of venom?

**Ok, if you thing she's a bitch in this paragraph, how about you realising the guy who tormented you in your child hood, who was now your boyfriend, was forced to love you? And not knowing if, if your boyfriend would've been your bully if he wasn't forced to be with her?**

**Don't worry, everything will be alright! ... eventually XD**

BTW SPELL CHECKER AIN'T WORKING!  
**caitlinB54**


	19. Gotta read

**BEFORE YOU READ ANYMORE I NEED TO SAY THAT DUES TO SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES SOME OF MY REVEIWERS DIDN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER! I'VE GOT MOST OF THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER ABOUT A PREVIOUS CHAPTER, SO GO BACK TO CHECK! LAST CHAPTER SETH SAID ABOUT THE IMPRINT AND KATIE... WELL JUST WAIT AND SEE! reveiw and i'll give you a shout out! if all my subscribers JUST reviewed every chapter, i'd update 2x a day!  
And plus i might have to stop this story, so... yeah.  
**


	20. Immortal

****

**Ok, so if you haven't read chapter 18 due to techie difficulties, then this will not make sense. REALLY short, just wanted to show I was still writing x**

Everything was white.  
A bleaching white.

I felt like I should have felt pain, but I didn't.  
I felt nothing.  
Almost relaxed, even.

My thoughts were invaded by Seth and Brady.

I knew I had been too hard on Seth.  
I should've listened, heard him out.

But I was too stubborn.

I felt lost. I still didn't know if Seth even truly loved nme.  
Maybe it was just the imprint.

Maybe he hadn't really changed.  
Maybe this imprint forced him to change.

Or maybe it didn't.  
Maybe he hadn't changed FOR me, but BECAUSE of me?  
Maybe after what he'd done, he'd became a better person?

I didn't know.

A burning was slowly pulsing all around my body.  
But it felt warm and fuzzy.

Like I was becoming something special.

I could now hear what was going on all around me.

" Edward, whats happening to her?" Nessie was crying. I could hear sobs in the background aswell.  
" I ... I don't know... I can't read her thoughts.." A male voice said, worried.  
" She's not a vampire .. She's something different.. " Alice said, her voice seeming distant and worried.  
I could feel someone stiffen around me.

" Oh lord."  
" What is it carlsile?" I heard Brady sniffle through tears.  
"No. I never ..."

" JUST TELL US GOD DAMMIT! " Paul snarled.

A few more snarls came from everyone.

" She... she's immortal.." Carslie gulped.

" What?"

" When I worked for the Volturi, we seen this thing once. and ONLY once. we had to ... destroy it."

I heard to bodies shaking in the room. I could sense they were Brady and Seth.

" OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Brady snarled.

" Brady, i'm her imprint!"

" WELL SO AM I!" Brady growled.

" Calm down boys. This immortal was like a vampire.. but more beautiful, and enhanced senses. It ... seemed to be like a siren. It could unknowingly manipulate people's feelings for her."

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Brady and Seth at my bedside.


	21. SuperBitch powers activate!

I looked round and could see every single spec of dust.  
I could feel the heavy breathing from all the wolves in the room.  
And I could see every single shade of grey and white in the clouds from outside the window.  
Everyone shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. They still hadn't noticed I had woken up.

" Immortal?" I whimpered. Everyone gasped as they looked into my eyes. " What?" I said, slightly annoyed. " Is anyone going to tell me what's happening to me?" I was shocked at my jingly voice. It sounded like a thousand angels. Despite that, I knew the content of my question made me sound like a moody bitch... Well, at that precise moment, I was.  
"Your eyes..." Brady whispered. " They're ... amazing."  
I got up immediately, and walked into the Cullens bathroom.  
I saw myself in the mirror, and was shocked.  
They were pure same glistening gold mine were.  
Not like the cullens eyes. They were beautiful, but their eyes were not as pure a gold as mine.  
The orbs of my eyes were amazingly and purely gold, with silver patterns dotted in them. My pupil seemed to glisten a chocolate brown, and hints of a rose-crystal colour seeped through them.  
I was getting entranced in my own eyes..  
"Katie?" Seth's voice shaked, taking me out of my hypnotic state.  
" I - I'm sorry Seth ... I over-reacted. I'll hear you out." I sighed, but it still sounded like singing.  
Relief flooded through his eyes, as he pulled me into a warm embrace.  
" Thank you Katieeeeeeee." He laughed.  
" That doesn't mean you are off the hook Seth. It means i will hear the whole story. I'm still not purely convinced about what this does to our relationship.."  
Seth's face fell, but he picked it back up quickly.

I glanced at Jake, who looked very uncomfortable in a room with Bella. VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. Bella's eyes glanced quickly to him, and then to Nessie.  
Nessie told me him and Bella had had a thing ... before he imprinted on her.  
I closed my eyes, thinking.

Suddenly, I could hear into his subconscious...

' Why on earth do I still have feelings for her? I imprinted on NESSIE. Not Bella. How can she still get to me after so many years?'

I glared at him, hard. " Jacob, Jacob, Jacob ..." I growled. " I can hear what you're thinking.."  
Edward looked startled. " I ... I can't hear anything from him?"  
" I can. I can see .. into his subconscious. I can see his intentions... Jake, You complete and utter -" I felt myself burning. I was just so ANGRY.  
He was going out with NESSIE!  
she was MY best friend!

How DARE he?

Jake looked surprisingly guilty.  
I knew I was right.

He was now thinking of what it'd be like to ... Oh! Oh dear GOD!

" JAKE ..." I growled.

Nessie looked at me, scared. "What Katie?"

I couldn't tell her. He was her everything.

" I've ... I've got to go..." I muttered, as I took off through the window.  
I landed on the floor with perfect grace, and ran at a speed faster then light.  
They couldn't catch me.  
They couldn't even see me, at the speed i was going.

I ran, until I realised, I was in a bra and knickers. They hadn't dressed me.

Damn.

As soon as I stopped, I was outside forks, and in LA push.  
I could sense Jake's and Embry's thoughts. They seemed to be in wolf form.  
How could I read wolves thoughts? I was probably 20 miles away from them now...

' I can't help the way I feel ..' Jake was thinking. ' God this immortal chick is annoying..'  
" JACOB FUCKING BLACK !" I bellowed, so loud that back in forks they could hear it.

' Oh dear god' Embry seemed scared ( and TURNED ON? what was with these wolves?)

After about 15 minutes, they found me.

" Jake. How could you think them things? you have an IMPRINT! May I add, you have my BEST FRIEND as an imprint!"  
The wolf jake just hung his head in shame.  
Embry stared at my knickers.  
They were black lace, so there was alot to lead the imagination to where that disgusting wolf was going in his thoughts.

" Embry, " I smiled seductively. " Can you leave us alone for a minute? please?"  
I felt his erection coming on as he left.  
Damn horny wolves.

I waited until the wolf with a boner left and was out of hearing range before I started my rant. " Jake, what are you thinking? How have you hid these things from Edward for so long?"  
He ran off, and a few minutes came back with shorts on, in his usual human form.

" Ok ..." Jake started. " Well, I don't know .. I - I imprinted on Nessie ... But I love Bella. I've always loved her.. And - It seems ... wrong."  
" In what way?" I asked, confused.  
" That .. That Bella's chocolate brown eyes don't look right on Nessie. They belonged to Bella ... Not Reneesme."  
" Oh dear god Jacob!" I slapped him across the face, and he hung his head in shame. " Bella is with Edward now. And Nessie is your imprint. How did you keep you're thoughts away from Edward?"  
" Well ..." Jake sounded embarrassed.  
" Well...?"  
" Me and Bella ... "  
"Y-Yes?" I didn't like where this was heading..  
"we were having an affair... that is why Bella hides my thoughts from Edward.."

I gasped. This was going to pull apart the cullen family.  
It was going to break Nessie.  
And it was going to give Jacob his death...

" Katie, can you not tell anyone about this? I really, REALLY can't let anyone know. they'll"  
" WHAT? YOU PRICK!" I bellowed.

I lunged at his throat as I saw his eyes glisten with fear. In the whites of his eyes, I saw my reflection. My eyes had now turned into a silvery black colour.


	22. Bra's, dwarfs, Quidditch and DAMMIT

Embry - in human form - was back in a few moments, to see a wolf trying VERY hard to stop me attacking it. And that wolf was failing ..

Embry just stared at us for a minute ( his ... little friend hadn't wen't down yet, after he had seen me in my underwear, and he could barely move.), before running into action.

" Katie !" Embry cried. " What happened?"  
I stopped immediately.  
" Umm... Nothi-" I was stopped as Jacob bit into my leg. Hard.

I looked at him, realising his attempt had been a bit pathetic. It hadn't even left a mark.

" Jacob, stop please." I sighed.  
Jake looked confused for a moment. obviously he hadn't been excpecting that...

Then the squirmy, disgusting little rat ran.  
He didn't want to be near anyone when I told them his dirty little secret..

I ran up to Embry, about to tell him the truth about what just happened.

" Embry!" an acid tear escaped my eye, and Embry pulled me into a hug.  
" What is it Katie?"  
" You see, Jake is..."  
I stopped, realising Embry was TRYING to undo my bra.  
Embry looked at me sheepishly as I glared.  
"Embry, leave, and take your little friend..." I looked down to his jeans, where something was bulging. "with you."  
Embry whimpered before leaving in a bit of a huff " Is it too much to ask for a wank from a hot girl..."

I looked at him in disbelief.  
After I left my daze that Embry had just put me through, I started thinking about the REAL issue.

Jacob and that Bitch... who would do that to their own daughter?

I felt so confused.

What was happening?

My eyes were rimmed with acid tears when Nessie got there.  
" Katie?" Ness asked. " what happend? what did Jakey do?"  
" Jakey." I spat. " Bastard is a more fitting nickname!"

Nessie's chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion and curiousity.  
" What did ... umm. ' Bastard' do then? and may I ask WHY he is a bastard?" She asked, sitting down on the grass, patting the spot next to her.  
I didn't know what to tell her.

I decided being honest was the best thing to do. When I got all the courage I could muster, I started.  
" Nessie I-"

Bella Swan, the route of all evil, was at my side now. " Katie! what did Jakey - Jacob see?"  
I growled. " BITCH."  
They both looked at me with confusion. "what did you say?" Bella asked.  
I realised this wasn't the time to be doing anything. I had to figure out what I was going to do myself before shouting my mouth off.  
And I don't think I could handle breaking Nessies fluttery heart..

" I said ... uhhh..." I stuttered, thinking of rhymes for bitch...

Cross stitch...  
Hitch...  
Ditch...

"Quidditch?" I blurted out. It came out as a question instead of a statement.  
Both Nessie AND Bella stared at me.

_Damn. QUIDDITCH? REALLY Katie? QUIDDITCH?_I mentally kicked myself.  
_  
_"Quidditch?" Bella asked.  
" You know ... Quidditch? from Harry Potter? Yeah ... that'll do ... Quidditch.. Gotta love that Quidditch.."  
There was an akward moment.

" Yeah ... Me and Jake were having an arguement ... because he loves Quiditch more then Nessie - NETBALL ... I mean Netball.. So I asked how he could love that bitch - QUIDDITCH ... more then Netball... Considering Netball is his impri- FOR GODSAKE!" I cried out in frustration about all these slip ups.

Dammit.  
I mentally kicked myself even harder..

" O- Okay..." Bella stuttererd. If she hadn't got what this was about NOW then there was no hope for this air-head.

" Well ..." I started. " Gotta go back ... to ... a game of Simon says...  
" With who?" Nessie asked, clearly worried about my mental health.  
" That's a good question ... and I will answer it .. right now... " I cleared my throat. "I've gotta go back to playing a game of simon says... With - with ... a- a ... dwarf ..."

_Way to go tone down the crazy Katie.._I almost choked when I heard that come out of my mouth.

A DWARF? REALLY? first Quidditch, then Simon says with a dwarf ..

" B- Bye!" I ran away from them, hearing them whisper to eachother.  
" Is you're little school friend a bit ... Insane?" Bella asked. There was a bit of a pause.  
" I really don't know.."  
I concentrated on travelling through the trees of LA push to my home.

Little did I know, A little surprise was waiting for me...

**this chapter is a bit of a filler before some really bad stuff happens.. This won't be a walk in the park.**

CaitlinB54


	23. Life and Death

It was around about 7pm, and the stars were lighting up the inky sky.

I kept running to my home, thinking of what had happened - but something was distracting me.

I could smell a sickly-sweet scent, and it was burning my nose a bit.  
Ok, a lot.  
The scent was infact hurting my nose.

But I could smell something even worse then that.

I could smell the iron rich scent of blood.

It didn't make me feel thirsty, or make a burning lump rise in my throat: as I was immortal, not vampire.

although it did worry me.  
Immensly.

I knew that the sickly sweet smell was a vampire, so the blood could've came from a human being.

I slowed down to a human pace, thinking.

I decided to check it out later, after I had checked my parents were okay.

If a leech got near my parent's... I'd just die.

I could now see my house when I closed my eyes: It was flashing , as if warning me.  
A tight knot rose in my stomache.

I got closer to my house, I realised that was where the sickly-sweet smell was coming from.  
And .. where the scent of blood was from.

I took in a sharp breathe, gasping in realisation.

I pushed my speed up automatically, So I was inside my home instantly.  
The leeches were inside my house.  
And the scent of blood was wafting through my home.  
My parents home.

" MUM!" I screamed. " DAD!" I searched frantically.  
Then I closed my eyes, and I saw an image of my parent's bedroom seep into my mind.  
I then saw the blood red eyes of a monster.

I was up into my parents room before you could even begin to blink, and there they were.

My mum was on the floor, lying limp. Her disfigured body lay in an akward position.  
I could see the breaks in her neck, her arm , and her shoulder, as well as many bitemarks dotted on her legs.  
I ran up to her, and she let out a moan.  
" Bew-a-re Katie ... He's here..." She whispered, choking on here own tounge.

" MUM! " I howled out in pain.  
Who was here?

" Hello Katie." A heavenly yet threatening male voice came from behind me. Dad.  
I swung round, seeing his blood red eyes looking at me with hunger. He wanted my blood, and I knew it. But my blood was protected by an immortal sheild.  
It just hurt knowing that my father was capable of being... this - this monster.

" Daddy..." I gasped.  
" Don't you 'Daddy' me." He snarled. "It will only make it harder for me to drink from you."

I guess he could still hear my heartbeat: I didn't know whether my smell had been changed when I had became immortal aswell, but I did know my heartbeat had taken a soothing, mesmarissing rhythm.  
I ran to my mother, knowing he could not hurt me.  
I stood in front of her in a defensive position, bearing my teeth. I bent down, keeping my hand on her forehead at all times, as if it was natural.

Her heart was still beating, and It got better as I touched her - like I was helping keep her alive.

Had he noticed my eyes?  
Or was he driven with bloodlust, the haze he had been put in so murky, he could not sense the change in his own daughter?

" Dad, were you just keeping mum alive, waiting for her to DIE? Is this your game?" I asked, genuinely confused.

" DON'T CALL ME DAD." He bellowed, but I could see the uncertainty, the emotion behind his expression.  
He knew all he wanted was for everything to be okay again.  
But his bloodlust had control.

" Okay then, MARK" I used a strict voice.  
I could see him wince in pain.

I found a chink in his armour.  
He WAS my dad, and even though his thirsty haze had tried to shroud that fact in mist, that mist was now clearing. He could see it clearly now.  
I was his only daughter.  
He couldn't bear me acting this way with him.  
He never could.

" Mark. " I went on. " Ok, I will not 'Daddy' you. I will never hug you again. You will never feel the warm embrace that I would pull you in every morning to wake you up for work. Nor will you hear me complain when you have to leave me.  
Nor will I ever tell you I love you again, and I will NEVER EVER think that my Dad cared enough for me to prevent the blood-red fog from separating us.  
And when you are full, full with your wife's and daughter's blood, You will NEVER forgive youreself, because when I lie dying, as you suck my veins dry, I will whisper them 4 little words that will make you cringe:  
' I hate my father.'  
and they will be filled with such venom, that it'll burn you. So Mark, go ahead, kill me. I just thought blood was thicker then water. I guess not, eh?"

I knew what I was saying was not true: Daddy could not kill me, for I was not human.  
But he didn't know that.

I just wanted to see if he loved me enough to react to what I said.

" Kill me Katie." My dad whispered. " I couldn't control myself with your mother, and I will not make the same mistake. Kill me Katie. I love you too much to let you die."

I sighed. It was a heavy sigh, that spread through my lungs.

I closed my eyes, and looked into his subconscious.

' I will hurt everyday for taking my wifes life. I will regret every moment of this life. I would kill myself to bring her back.'

I felt sympathy for my Dad.

"Dad , come here.." I motioned towards Mum and myself.  
My mums heart beat increased dramatically.  
She was scared.

Dad winced in pain again.

" She won't make it Dad." I whispered. " There is no way you can be together. U- Unless... Wait. I have an Idea Dad. Trust me."

I took his hand and mums, and concentrated, closing my eyes.

I felt electrical charges race through me.

I was taking their lives.

It killed me to do it, but it stopped my Mums pain, and it was what both my Mum and Dad wanted.

" Bye Dad, Bye mum. I love you." I felt acid tears stream down my face.

Energy pulsed through me.  
I opened my eyes, and my mum was already dead. She was a pale white, and her body was cold.  
I looked to my dad.  
" I love you too Katie." He mouthed, as I felt him slip away.

I ran outside, and the stars became brighter.

" Thankyou..." I heard the words on the wind.

I felt shivers go down my spine as I let my tears out, clensing my soul.

**If you're not sad right now, you aren't right in the head.  
I almost cried writing this 0.o**


	24. The feud between a immortal and a jane

I didn't know what to do.

My parents were gone.  
Gone.  
And they were never coming back.

Despite how much I missed them, I regretted nothing.

I didn't regret taking their lives.

And, although it killed me, leaving me with nothing, and as nothing, I could survive.

Because it's what they wanted.  
My parents.

Mum was already to far gone for me to save her, and Dad needed Mum to survive.

So I did what I thought was best.

Mum and Dad would always talk about dying together, and being buried next to each other.  
I guess their wishes would come true now.

Now they've died together.

They were probably up in heaven, hand in hand, looking down on me, smiling.

But, Now I was left with no one.

To make this matter worse, I didn't know how to get rid of the bodies of my parents: How was I supposed to know?

I let emotion consume me.

I had no parents.

No family.

No security.

I was alone.

And I had no one to turn to.

No one to bake me cookies, or tuck me in at night, and be a proper mother to me.  
No one to carry me above his head, and twirl me until I was giddy, like my Dad does - did ...

I collapsed to the floor, letting despair wash over me.

" No ... Daddy, why did you have to lose control? Why did you have to take Mummy away?"

For a second, I blamed my Dad: If he hadn't drunk my mums blood, stopping the blood in her veins, then they would BOTH still be here.

Then I realised that he couldn't control himself.

I knew that it was the monster who changed him who was to blame.

I wished it was all different.

I let the last of my tears flow down my cheek, before there was a knock at the door.

Shit.

What if it was a mortal? what would they think of the bodies, and the blood splattered across the floor?

The knocking ceased, before my door was banged down.

I screamed.

" Katie!" Alice screamed, her tingly pixie voice now laced with nothing but fear and concern . " Come with me, before the Volturi comes to get you!"

" What? Volturi?" I asked, confused.

Before she could answer, I hear a heavenly voice behind her. Alice groaned in despair.

" Pain" The girl, who seemed around about in her late teens, spoke calmly. Alice dropped to the floor, writhing in agony, and her face distorted with agony.

Jane looked at me expectanly.

" PAIN!" She bellowed. I looked at her, and shifted from one leg to another.

Her blood red eyes told me she was vampire.

" Well, this is akwkward..." I thought aloud as she shouted out the word 'pain' a few more times. " Dude, what are you doing?" I asked, genuinely startled by this teenager who had came into my house, shouting " PAIN!" at me over and over again.

" You should be on the floor right now!" She snarled.

" S... Sorry?" I said, and it came out more as a question.

She sighed a heavy sigh before growling.

" Come with me Katie." She sounded just as irratated as I was.

Normally, vampires were things of beauty: this vampire ... She seemed avarage.. even in the mortal world.  
Her blonde hair was greasy, and pulled back into a ropey bun. Her eyes were a bit to big, and I was surprised that massive head could fit that far up her ass.

She graped my hand and pulled me along, every now and again, muttering the word 'pain'.  
If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times.

But, as I was already on her hit list ...

" Talk about pain ... a pain in the ass..." I muttered, loud and clear enough for her to hear.

" WHAT?" She shreiked, almost not believing her ears.

" Never mind ... asshole... lead the way , oh mighty vampire.." Sarcasm dripped of every word. I wanted her to feel pure outrage, and I wanted her to try and take me on, only to find I was to strong for her to even make a mark on me.

Infact, even if this wasn't so, and she could kill me with a flick of her wrists, I was to depressed to care what that bitch done to me.

And I knew deep down, that she couldn't hurt me at all.

She looked at me with a VERY angry expression. Obviously this vampire was very hot headed.

She snarled, bearing her teeth. She looked ready to pounce. The anger which distorted her face was almost radiating off her.

" No, whoever you are, my parents are DEAD. I will NOT take you're crap, OKAY?" I bellowed, so loud it made her cringe.

" Follow." She grunted, as we set off. She clearly did not like me.

_Well what does she want with you then Katie?_The truth be told, I did not know.  
But they needed me.  
At least I knew that much.

I decided that, even though I hardly knew this bitch, I had nothing to lose by following her.

I mean, what could she do? ... except shout the word ' Pain' at me several times, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

And, despite how awkward the atmoshpere would get, her said action would not do anything to me.

I could handle whatever shit this girl through at me. Infact, I could take whatever shit the people who we were going to see through at me.

Well ... that is what I thought BEFORE we got to Volterra ...

**Thoughts?**

Love?  
Hate?

**REVEIW if you liked. What can I say? I'm a reveiw whore!**

EVERYONE on story alort and favourite of this story, if you reveiw EVERY chapter, then do you know how many reveiws i would have? About a Thousand!

I would promise a sequel if I got that ...

And if I promised a sequel, then it would add the biggest twist on this story at the end ...

Plus, if anyone wan'ts to help me with my story, reveiw EVERY chapter, and inbox me, okay?

As long as you don't mind the ending being spoiled...

PLUS

Haterslovetohateme1234, where are you?

Momo16, thanks for the reveiws!

**Obsethed1, thanks aswell!**

PLUS,

.net/s/6705865/1/Forget_me_not

Oneshot!

Claryssa mourns the death of Seth, who was always hers, and yet never hers.

.net/s/6693697/1/Loving_you

Just started writing & Continuing!

Crystal Walker is Pauls sister, and Seth imprints on her! but, Embry has too ...

How will Crystal cope with an over-protective brother AND two love sick puppies?

Sorry for advertising my other stories in this one XD


	25. DONT HURT ME

******Ok, Decided : I know you will hate me for this, but until I get AT LEAST 6 reviews for the last chapter, and chapters from now on, I will not update. So sorry, but i'm not getting the reviews I want at the moment, and if you like my story and want me to carry on, then you will review.**

Reviewing status:

190+ a very interesting twist

200+ will get you a sequel

240+ will get you updates 1nce every day

500+ will get you updates 2CE every day 

Review status per chapter:

6+ update

10+ 3000 words in update

20+ 6000 words in update 

Sorry, you wil hate me, I know, BUT i am dissapointed with just 3 reveiws from the last chapter.

Thanks to the amazing people who review every chapter xx

R.e.v.i.e.w.s..a.r.e..p.a.y.m.e.n.t

caitlinB54


	26. I will kill you

**Remember: 6+ reveiws for another update! look at last update ( which was an authors note) to see the reveiwing status!**

**Seths POV**

We were waiting at the Cullen's for Alice to come back from where ever she went.

She didn't even tell us where she was going, but we didn't mind that much.

We were already occupied with the horny RAT.**  
**" EMBRY!" me and Brady snarled at our pack member, who was fantasing about MY imprint.  
" What?" He asked. " I'm just saying, if beauty could kill, i'd be dead a million times, and up in heaven with her." Embry said, almost daydreaming now.  
DAMN that dude was annoying!

" Stop. Talking. About. My. Imprint. Like. That!" I growled protectively.  
Brady gave me a feirce look, now looking for a fight.

All the cullens were looking at us awkwardly. They didn't LIKE the whole pack being here as it was, NEVER MIND when we were getting into fights.

Well, Emmet was clearly enjoying it, but Emmet was ... well, Emmet.

" She isn't yours. " Brady bared his teeth. His voice was low, but I could almost taste the anger in the atmosphere.

Everyone was now staring at us intently, observing our every move.

" Calm down guys -" Esme started, wanting to keep the non-existant peace, but I cut her off.

" Yes, Katie IS mine. Not yours. MINE." I gave him a serious look, and talked through gritted teeth.

" TO HELL SHE IS!" Brady roared, trembling.

" Calm down!" Sam ordered, but he didn't have enough control over me when it came to my imprint.

" Go fuck yourself." I said as calmly as I could, but my voice still cracked with anger.

" SETH!" Sam snarled.

I didn't care. I was thinking about Katie, and even he couldn't control me over things like that.

She was mine.  
My Katie.

" She left you, remember Seth ?" Brady laughed spitefully. " She's MINE to love now. Mine to protect. I will NOT just let you have another chance with her! I will not miss this oppurtunity!"

I cringed.

" REMEMBER SETH? I LET YOU HAVE HER BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO! BECAUSE YOU SAW HER FIRST!" I knew he was right. "AND IT KILLS ME, EVERYTIME YOU LOOK AT HER, EVERY TIME YOU HUG HER, I DIE INSIDE!" He bellowed, his trembles getting more violent. " AND, IN WOLF FORM, WHEN YOU SHOWED US YOUR FIRST KISS WITH HER, IT TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD NOT TO RIP YOU'RE HEAD OFF!"

I stared breathing more heavily, and my trembles were so violent now ...

Even Jaspers calm emotions didn't stop my red hot anger.

" Well, Sethy boy, I never showed you MY first kiss with Katie, did I? She was on top of ME ... there was no distance between us ... and I couldn't help but imagine me and your - no, MY imprint in bed, her writhing around, her back arched back in pleasure ..."  
That was it.

I felt my muscles contract as I became a wolf.  
He did the same, and I could see the fire burning in his eyes.

" GUYS !" Edward bellowed. " AT LEAST NOT IN THE HOUSE? ! ! "

We ran outside and I bit Brady's leg. HARD.

He sqeeled lightly, before his claws smashed me in the face. I howled in pain, but I was determined to brush it off.  
I would kill him.

" Guys!" Alice's pixie-like voice was now unusually dripping with fear. We stopped immediately, and phased back. We put on the shorts tied round our ankles, and ran back into the house.  
I could feel that the claw marks on my face hadn't healed.

" It's Katie ..." She cried. Them two words were enough to make my heart sink into a pit of despair. " Jane's got her. They are going to Volterra so Alec can change her ..."

Thats when my world shattered.

" No ... No-No-No-No-No-NO-NOO-NNOO-NOOOO-NOOOOO-NOOOOOOO-NO-NO-NO ! NO ! PLEASE SAY THIS IS A JOKE! A SICK AND TWISTED JOKE! YOU'RE LYING!" Brady cried, tears flooding his face.

" It isn't.. I'm so-o s-or-ry ..." Alice started dry sobbing.

" B-ut - But she-e i-is immortal ... I-it wo-on't have any a-afffec-t ... r-right?" I choked out.  
" In my vision it seemed to have alot of affect..." Alice mumbled sorrowfully.

" We ... We have to get her! We have to! We NEED TO!" Brady scrambled out the word's desparately.

I was on the floor, curled up into a ball.  
I let the tears fall down my face.

Just wishing it wasn't happening.

But it was all to real.

Just thinking about my poor little Katie, scared of what was happening.

" Why didn't you stop it?" Brady growled at Alice. " Why didn't you make sure this didn't happen?"

" I - I ... Jane used her p-powers ... She tried it on Katie to but - "

" WHAT ?" Me and Brady bellowed.

" I - It didn't work on Katie .. K-Katie just went with her willingly.."

My Katie went with that MONSTER on her own accord?

Oh dear lord.

" Fuck - Fuck - Fucking hell... For FUCK SAKE!" Brady snarled. The pain in his eyes made me cringe.

" And .. I found two dead bodies inside her house. She might have murdered them. They turned into dust soon after Katie left ..."

The white hot rage burning inside my gut, clawing inside me like a fearsome lion, had just been let out of its cage.

" HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT MY KATIE WOULD DO SUCH A THING! TO HER OWN PARENTS! SHE HAD NO BLOOD LUST WHEN SHE WAS HERE, WHY WOULD SHE WHEN SHE GOT HOME?" I bellowed, lunging at Alice.  
Jasper snarled, throwing me to the other side of the room. I landed with a satisfying thud.  
It hurt, but no where near as much as it could have.  
I was already numb with emotional pain, from knowing that my katie was with ... them.

" Calm down! we need to get to Volterra ..." Alice said assertively.

" Quick ... Before I go insane ..." Brady whispered.


	27. Isabitch

" Won't let you see me cry  
Ooh ooh  
Won't let you hear me die  
Ooh Ah ah..

Do you have any idea of what you've put me throo-oo-oo-ooough?  
You've split my mind and heart in two ...  
Can't help but this this way  
I guess tomorrow will be a better day ..  
Oh oh oh .. oh oh.

You took my heart and you took my soul  
Was hurting me your only goal?  
I will convince myself it's true

I've seen better days  
Better ways  
Better paths to lead

Better lives  
Better love  
And do you know what: I've had enough ... Oh oh..

Had enough ..

Had eee-nou-ou-ou-ough..

But I can't walk away  
I can't dare to say  
Maybe i'll find it in me someday ..

I've changed so much i don't know myself  
And i'm worried a bit about my mental health  
My head is in a daze  
My eyes are misted with haze

I know it's not OK  
Did you have to die this way?

I've seen better days  
Better ways  
Better paths to lead

Better lives  
Better love  
And do you know what: I've had enough ... Oh oh..

Brain, Will I always be second best ?  
Please just give it a rest ...

I guess i will embrace  
them tears falling down my face

Ooh ooh oh

You can't stop me now  
I'm already in too deap  
You can't stop me now  
I'll drift off into sleep  
Where my dreams aren't just fairytales  
Where I can be who I want to be

I would find my prince somewhere far away:  
As far away from you  
I wouldn't look back  
Wouldn't stop in my tracks

Oooh oooh ...

You were once a part of me  
The same with me to you ..  
You once brought out the best in me  
I guess I couldn't do the same  
I couldn't keep you sane...

Oooh oh oh.."

The music bounced off the ancient stone walls. My guitar strums were in perfect harmony with my voice.  
It was heaven.

That feeling was soon washed away when I realised that both my parents were in heaven now.  
I let out a small whimper and finished off my guitar strums.

You maybe asking how I got a guitar in the ancient castle.

Well, Jane had shown me to my room, and left me to myself.  
But the numb, lost feeling in the pit of my stomach started to rise, until I could feel physical pain consume me.  
I pleaded with Jane to give me the only thing that took me away from reality, and eventually she gave it to me.

I started thinking about my parents.

They were good, honest people.  
They loved me.

Dad would never hurt a fly before... Before he got turned.  
God dammit, even WHEN he had been turned into a stupid leech, he made me kill him so he couldn't hurt me like he hurt mum.

I knew I was getting into dangerous terrotory.

I decided to think about what was happening right now.

Who were these people anyway?  
Well, of course they were vampires, but what did they WANT with me?

I would always hear them speaking alot : things about " New age Vampires" and " the mother of a new era" .  
They tried to whisper so low that even I couldn't hear, but I could still make out a few things.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

" Hello dear, i'm Felix." The pale man said in a sickengly sweet tone.  
He smelt so sickly, it made me feel queesy.

" I'm not your dear, Felix." I growled in a low tone. " Now , WHY am I here?" I asked.

I closed my eyes and concentrated..

'_ Why is this spunky brat the new age mother? we might just have to destroy her... '_I growled. " You can't destroy me, because I am almost invincable ..."

" ALMOST..." He threatened, getting into an attacking position.

I sighed, and walked out of the room, pushing him so he fell to the ground on the way.  
He looked at me dumbfounded.

" ARO!" I screamed.  
I felt a rush of cool air as he appeared at my side.

" What is it Kathrine?" He said, using my full name.  
No one ever, EVER had used my full name since I was the age of 3.

" Why am I here?" I asked.  
" Kathrine, it is very simple. We need you to become the mother of a new age race. The Katorianne vampires, a new breed of vampire. You will start a new era, and make history for years to come. All we need you to do is agree to let us insert royal venom into your immortal heart. You will be invincable." He said it casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

" Excuse me?" I asked. " Goddammit man! I am NOT letting you stick a siringe OR your teeth into my heart!" I stated firmly, although the shock and fear was dripping off my words.

He laughed a shallow laugh. I could sense the hint of annoyane in his tone. " I guess we will have to make you then." He smiled devilishly. " Come, come child." He smiled, gesturing me to follow.

He led me into a massive hall.

" Soon Kathrine, your little friends will come for you. If I can't hurt you, I will hurt them. Okay?"

For a second, I saw the insanity in his eyes. I saw how his mind worked, and how the power of the volturi had currupted him to such an extent where all the human instincts he used to have were gone.  
He was just a predator.  
A hunter.  
And he didn't care for one moment about the damage he would inflict.

And then, I flipped.

I touched his hand, and closed my eyes.

I could feel the electricity and energy pulsing through me as he let out a shriek.

I felt myself getting stronger as I drained his energy and -

" KATIE!" Seth and Brady called to me as they burst through a door with the others. I stopped immediately, and Aro ran to the other side of the room.  
What a wimp.

My friendss ran up to my and pulled me into a tight embrace.

" Katie-I-Thought-I'd-Never-See-You-Again!" Seth cried.

I could taste the fear radiating off Aro.

With that, the volturi gaurds came in with a feirce look on their faces.  
I glanced round, and noticed a boy, who reminded me of Jane a bit.  
Only he was absolutely breathetaking.  
He looked at me and sighed.  
He looked ashamed.

" Guys , leave, they're going to -"

" Pain." Jane said in a mono- tone.  
Everyone except me, Jake and Bella were writhing on the floor in agony.

" What's happening?" I asked.

" I - I didn't have time to protect everyone ..." Bellla said sheepishly.

" But you had time to protect JACOB." I growled. " I Guess that is because otherwise, Edward would have heard his disgusting thoughts..."

Bella looked at me with suprise, but that look was washed away with horror.

" How ... how...?"

" I can see into peoples subconscious when In concentrate, remember?"  
" But you already have a mind sheild, AND the ability to take energy away from living things! THATS JUST NOT FAIR! and you're part siren, you spoilt bitch! " She snarled.

" What's not fair is what you've done to your husband AND your own daughter! and how you have taken advantage of the Cullen family!" I retorted, my eyes a blaze.  
I had actually forgot about the statement that Carlsile made : That I could manipulate emotions.

Still, I hadn't managed to harnasse that power.

Well, I had nothing to lose, did I?

I concentrated on the feeling of guilt, and I tried to concentrate on Bella at the same time.

" Tell them IsaBitch " I hissed. " Tell them about you and Jacob. "

I could feel the guilt now spreading around her body. " Ummm... E-Edward? Reneesme? I ... I've been ... s-sleeping with Jakey..."

Edward Cried out in pain.

Nessie was growling. " Jacob Black. My MOTHER? REALLY? I'M YOUR IMPRINT!"

Jane and the rest of the gaurds looked at us, their patience running out.

" Katie's right, mum. You ARE an Isabitch!" Nessie muttered.

An awkward silence emerged.  
Everyone was silent.

Then the fight broke out.


	28. The death that consumes me

Everyone was writhing in pain on the floor (excluding me, Jake, and Isabitch..) .

" JACOB BLACK!" Edward Bellowed from the floor.  
But he couldn't do anything.  
Jane was keeping them on the ground, seemingly trying to show her power over them.  
So all Edward could do was feel the pain spread through his body, both physical, and emotional.

I felt pain for Edward.

After everything, he had done for her, after she wriggled her way into the supernatural world, Bella had still done this to him.  
And , at that moment, he could do nothing about it.  
Absolutely Nothing.

Pain pricked my conscience.

I had to do something.

I ran up to Jane, quicker then she could react, and clawed her face, leaving a massive gauge.  
A black, tar-like substance dribbled down her cheek.

She shrieked a blood curling shriek, and her hold of everyone ceased.  
Everyone relaxed slightly as the pain drifted away from their bodies.

I closed my eyes, concentrated, and saw images of her ripping off my head, and drinking my immortal blood.  
Her twisted fantasies filled my mind, where she was tearing me apart, in front of Seth, In front of everyone.

But I knew I was stronger then her subconscious mind made me out to be.  
She'd have no chance.

And now, after seeing what pain she would be prepared to put me through, I saw red.

She threw herself on me, and tried to yank my arm off.  
She used so much force.  
But I felt nothing.  
This new immortal body was like a suit of armour, sheilding me from her wrath.

I closed my eyes for the second time.

I thought of the electrical currents pulsing through me. I could feel them now.  
I could see the electric currents.  
They sent waves of power through my body, as she shreiked in agony.  
I felt her slipping away.

Before she fell into unconsciousness, before I consumed her energy completely, I whispered into her ear.  
My lips twisted into a smirk.  
" Pain."  
I realised that if you took away a vampires energy, you also took away their powers.  
A whole spasm of hurt coursed through her body.  
" ARO! HELP ME!" She screamed.

Aro was in the corner, scared of the power I possessed.  
He was to scared to help her.  
He looked powerless.

Suddenly, my eyes glazed over.

_The little boy was cowered in the corner.  
His eyes were rimmed with tears, and his darling , chubby little face was blotchy.  
His Dad was standing over him.__" It's not my fault you are such a twisted little fucker, is it? No one loves you. No one ever will. I am doing the world a favour." The father said._  
_The little boy looked into the mans eyes._  
_They were blood red._

_" Now I will kill you like I did with you're mother, you little Bastard." The man snarled.._

_The fear was distorting in the litttle boys eyes._

_That little boy was Aro._

I choked on air in my throat.

What had just happened?

What had I saw?

I had no clue. Was it the past? The future?

It disturbed me horribly. That poor boy was so fragile, so delicate..

I felt so agonised.

How many powers did I have, anyway?

Reading Sub-conscious thoughts/emotions: the ones that you can't even hide.  
Taking energy from living, once living, or electrical things.  
A mind sheild.  
And I was part siren.

It confused me. Nothing seemed real. I couldn't deciphre reality from fantasy ...

Suddenly, I felt a few figures fall ontop of me, interrupting my thoughts.  
Caius, Felix, Chelsea and Demetri were trying to murder me. 

I felt the pack phase around me.

Seth charged at Caius, and ripped his head clean off his shoulders.

I turned to look at the sandy wolf. His eyes were longing. Pleading almost.

" I love you." I whispered.  
Seth's brown eyes melted into my own.

I heard some one yelp as they got bitten.

Or maybe it was just the pain of their feeling's being crushed, as their imprint told someone else they loved them ...

I felt guilty.  
So icredibly guilty.

But it wasn't the time for emotions.

I guess Nessie and Bella didn't know that. 

The Cullens were currently focusing on the rest of the gaurds who were trying to run.

Bella jumped infront of her daughter, and my best friend, Nessie, to block her from Marcus's wrath.

Nessie snarled.

" I CAN DO THESE THINGS FOR MYSELF! WAIT, YOU'VE ALREADY DONE MY BOYFRIEND! FUCK OFF, I'M INDEPENDANT!" Nessie shreiked at her good-for-nothing, bad-as-shit mother.

" But I'm your mother!" Bella pleaded, breaking off marcus's arm, and throwing it in the opposite direction.

" Some mother! Do mother's shag their daughter's boyfriends? Do they trample all over their family?"

" Bu-" Bella started.

" YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Nessie Bellowed.

I could see Jacob and Edward getting off target, getting reafy to kill eachother.

Everything was so messed up.

Alec was in the corner, doing nothing.

Just moping.

He looked scared.  
Worried, even.  
He was looking up at me, and it seemed if he was struggling not to help us. 

Demetri had bitten into my leg, but it had not marked me.  
I growled , ripping off his leg, and throwing it to the other end of the room.

I heard numerous warning howls.

I couldn't see what was goig on around me.  
Everything was just to complicated.

" KATIE!" Alecs unfamiliar voice warned. 

Then it hit me.  
Something had been thrown at my neck, causing a deap wound.

Aro had thrown something sharp, but I could not see it now. It was all a blur.

I turned round, and I saw my Silvery Red blood seeping from the Huge cut.  
The blood glistened different colours, and I was almost mesmarised.  
Everything was blurry, so much so, I could bearly see.

I felt myself plunging deeper and deeper into a pit of despair...

What was happening? I thought I couldn't get hurt ...

Black. Every thing was black.  
It seeped through the cracks of reality, consuming me, engulfing my soul.  
The lights dimmed on life.

I felt myself being pulled away.

I struggled to keep my head above the water, but another tidal wave of anguish pulled me back down into the ice-cold waters of pain. I was drowning in my own agony.  
I was gasping for air I didn't even need.

" Katie!" Seth cried. I could bearly here him. Everything was so distant.

I felt like my body was being wrenched from me.  
It wasn't my time yet!  
I couldn't die!

My life was over before it started.

So many things had been left unsaid.  
So many things undone.

everything was so confusing.  
That wound shouldn't have been enough to do this to me.

But life was cruel ...  
Now it was bringing me into death ...


	29. Twists of death

Everything burned.  
Everything I knew was disappearing in life's foggy mist.  
Fire burned brighter and brighter in my chest.

What was happening?

I could hear words tangled in this darkness.  
" I love you " ringed out the loudest. Seth's beautiful voice ... he was so scared.  
The voices were getting more distant now.  
I felt alone.

Suddenly, my whole life was passing through my eyes.

_I was 1 year old. Someone pinched my chubby little cheeks. I gurgled in delight ... " Momma "_

_1 year later..._

2 years ...

3 years ...

_I met Seth Clearwater in kindergarten. He held my hand and placed a gummy ring on my finger..._  
_I felt so happy ..._

_1 year later ..._

_We entered the 'big school' , as we would call it. Just 5 years old. It was so scary._  
_Seth Clearwater kissed me on the cheek and told me everything was alright..._  
_I believed him and pulled this gangly, sweet little boy into an embrace.._

_3 years later..._

_Me and Seth were in love, at just 8 years old ... He proposed to me with a gummy ring.._  
_I knew we were soul mates..._  
_I knew we would last forever.._

_Middle school .._

_Seth told me how much he loved me. He said that he would never ever let go of what we had. I believed him with all my heart._

_Months later..._

_Seth Clearwater held my hand, and kissed me softly on the lips._  
_His tanned, handsome face turned crimson as he let out a suppressed moan._  
_I smiled at Seth and kissed his nose, and pulled him into an embrace ..._

_My boyfriend._  
_Seth Clearwater._

_A few years later.._

_We were just 14. Seth was nearing his 15th birthday. And I had the worst birthday present for him._  
_I had to leave him._  
_I didn't know why, Daddy just said the cold ones had told us to._  
_Daddy said it was better for us._

_I told my Seth. The tears in his eyes were genuine._  
_He told me that he'd never let go of the past._  
_" Dear Past, it's hard to let go.. " I whispered, the tears falling down my face as I turned to leave._  
_Seth had a hold of my arm, and I turned to face him as he pulled me closer._  
_He kissed me with such a passion, such a burning love, that I almost went giddy._  
_" You'll come back to me one day. We are ment for eachother." He smiled weakly._  
_" We are soul mates Seth Clearwater. I wil always come back." I whispered into his ear._

_We were child hood sweathearts._

_As I held him in my arms, I felt emotion take over him.._  
_He was burning up to an inhuman tempurature._

_A week later..._

_A cold one came into my room. He told me that he would need to erase the Seth I knew from my memory to make a proccess easier..._  
_What proccess...? -_

Suddenly everything melted back into darkness...

Oh dear God.

I thought I left when I was 9 years old ...

How could've me and Seth been child hood sweathearts?

Was that even possible?

My eyes fluttered open in shock to see a worried Seth Clearwater.  
" SETH!" I squeeled, pulling him down into an embrace. " I'm so sorry for everything ... I ... I love you Seth! I'm in love with you and you didn't do anything to hurt me... Ever! I am so sorry for treating you badly! You never ment to hurt me! "  
Seth looked at me with slightly startled eyes. " H... Honey? Are you OK?" I nodded, looking round the room.  
Alot of the volturi gaurd were gone. I could see purple clouds of smoke everywhere.  
Jacob was not anywhere to be seen..

" I'm fine... Just ... Just -" I started.

Aro clapped slowly as he got up.  
" Bravo Kathrine. You found out."  
Seth looked completely confused, as so did everyone.  
" Kathrine, we had to tear you, and mr. Childhood sweetheart over here, apart. Otherwise, we couldn't have got you to this state."  
Gasps broke out from the eery silence in the room.

I looked round the large space, and saw a familliar looking vampire in the corner..

I gasped realising who it was.

" YOU!" I bellowed. " YOU took everything good from my life and replaced it with pain! Now I find out that none of that pain was even REAL? It was nothing but ILLUSION! "

" Katie, my soul is burning on fire with complete regret." Alec mumbled sincerly.  
But, I didn't care for sincere.  
I cared for his head on a stick.

" Correction! You don't have a soul!" I snarled, as Seth pulled me closer to him, consoling me the best he could, but I could tell he was being teared apart with confusion.  
Alec bowed his head in shame.  
" Rot in hell you BASTARD!" I shreiked. " YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! ME AND SETH WOUL'VE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER! AND IT'S ALMOST LIKE YOU'VE KEPT US APART FOR ALL THESE YEARS! But we can't even remember our first kiss ... "  
Seth was shaking from head to foot now. Emotions swelled from the pit of his stomach. " I'll fucking KILL YOU!" He growled.

" But wait, dear Kathrine.." Aro started, in a calm tone. " You don't have enough time to let your boyfriend kill Alec. You need to spend time with your little mutt whilst you can."  
I was curious. " Why? ...W-What's happening?"  
Aro seemed to be highly amused.

" The rock I threw at you was covered in vampire venom. It's killing you. " He smiled evilly.  
Alec roared in protest, whilst Seth held me tight in his grasp. Brady gasped, and broke into tears.

" I THOUGHT WE WERE CREATING A NEW VAMPIRE RACE!" Alec shrieked. " THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!"  
I could taste the tension in the air.  
" Well, how would have I gotten you to do my bidding if you had knew ? We need to kill those with immortal genes. They threaten our power source." Aro said simply. " She'll be dead withing 24 hours."

Seth howled in agony. " No ... n-NO!" He choked.

It was still soaking into my head.  
I ... I'm going to die?

" I ... I'm dying?" I managed to force out of my lips.

Brady was silently crying at the other end of the room.

" At ... A-t lee-east i'll see mo-om and dad again ..." I choked.

" Thats a good girl." Aro smiled devilishly.

Everyone looked at me with worried eyes.

Nessie buried her head in her hands as she cried venom tears.

**My 11 year old sister wrote this one, so don't be too bad?  
She was sleepy and she's ill, so I know it's kinda bad ... **

BTW check out my oneshot called ' the colour black' !


	30. Saying Goodbye

**Seths POV**

My beautiful imprint was shaking like a leaf.

I held her in my arms, afraid of her fate.

She was so tiny ...  
So fragile ...

It hurt me.  
The seering pain coursing through my body never ceased.

My beautiful imprint was going to die.

Katie looked up at me with calm eyes.  
But I could feel the pain and fear dancing within her soul.  
" It's going to be fine Seth." She whispered.  
" No. No it's not." I growled. " They can't take you away from me. Not now. Not EVER." I felt the tears flowing down my face.  
Katie was just so beautiful.  
So sweet.  
So ... amazing, I could bearly describe it.

" Shhh baby.. it'll be alright... " She soothed.  
" You shouldn't be comforting me. You're the one dying. Your so brave sweetie. It kills me. I can't protect you from your fate now." I whispered. She shook her head, as tear drops threatened to spill from her eyes.  
" You need to be strong now." She said with a weak smile. " I need you to do that for me. You are my rock. Don't crumble .."

I pulled her closer into my body.  
I clung to her for dear life.

Soon, she would slip away from me.  
Then, so would my existence.  
It hurt.  
It hurt so bad ...

" Katie , I love you so much." I said in a small voice. She nuzzled into my chest.

" I love you too Seth. I love you more then I would ever admit to myself."  
She sighed a small sigh.  
" And Seth, i'm sorry I overreacted about your imprinting on me. I was stupid to think that you didn't love me..."  
I kissed the top of her head.  
" Don't ever call yourself stupid. It was me. Back all them years ago ... I ... I was just .. a monster." I said, my voice no louder then a whisper. I cringed at my behaviour from so long ago.

She was almost gasping. " Honey," She said in a firm tone. "Alec's adapted powers ... He distorted our memories. You never done anything to hurt me.  
Infact .. we were in love.  
I bearly even left. Dad just told me the ' Cold ones ' said that we had to. I think I left just before you phased. But," She grimaced. " We never knew. We had always been together but we never even knew. The fact that you imprinted on me shows that our love could conquer something as drastic as that."

I gasped.

" Do you remember Seth? You proposed to me with a gummy ring " She smiled sweetly.

I grinned. " A gummy ring?"

A few sad chuckles came from behind us.

" We missed everything Seth. We don't remember our first kiss. We don't remember the first time we said we loved each other. It kills me Seth." My amazing imprints words were laced with pain.  
" Katie .." I whispered, pulling her into my embrace.  
I needed my little imprint. My beautiful, perfect imprint.  
" I need you Katie. You can't die." I whispered into her ear.  
" What's done is done. I -I guess i'll h-ha-ve to." She stuttered.  
She took of her mask of calm, to show me actually how vunerable she was.  
She cried softly into my shirt.

" Seth we never got our dream wedding.  
We never got to move into our own little cottage, and sit together by the fire.  
I will never get the chance to have your child swelling inside of me.  
It hurts Seth. Damn it hurts." She sobbed.

I didn't notice I was crying to until the fat, salty tear dripped off my nose.  
I could picture our first child.  
I could picture our fairytale wedding.

I could see my children, one boy and one girl of about the age of 4, helping Katie with baking fairy cakes.  
I could picture my little boy getting flour all over his face and giggling happily, as my little girl tried to dip her little finger into the pot of cream.  
But they were just dreams that would never come true.

I felt the dream slipping away from me.

Every second lasted a life time, as my imprint slowly began to get weaker.

" Josh and Kimmy." I breathed.  
" What?" Katie asked.  
" They'd be them names of our children." Silent tears dribbled down my cheek.

" How could I let this happen?" I sobbed. " This is all my fault!"  
" No honey ... Shhh .. Shhh.." She consoled. " Don't blame yourself. The bastards would have found me sooner or later."

I glowered at Alec, who was crying venom tears in the corner of this massive hall.

" You ..." I snarled, pointing at him. " You took our future!"  
" I ... I didn't know ... I'm s-o-o s-orry.." He stammared.  
" If my imprint dies, the blood is on YOUR hands!" I bellowed at him.

He just hung his head in shame.

" Brady ?" My imprint called out.  
Brady was at her side in an instant.

" I'm so sorry for what I've put you through." She flung her arms around him.  
" I'm sorry too. I knew there was no hope from the start. I was fighting a losing game..." He sighed, tears flowing freely down his face.  
" You know I love you too right? But as a brother, and a best friend. I'm sorry." She sighed.  
She brought her lips up to his, and I growled.

It was a soft, meaningful kiss full of sorrow and sympathy.  
Brady's face lit up for a second, before being brought back into reality.

It only lasted a matter of seconds, but I felt so angry at him ...  
The burning in my heart escaped through my lips, as I took my Katie back into my arms.

Nessie ran towards Katie, weeping venom tears.  
" Katie, can't Carlsile cure you? There has to be something we can do! We can't just LET her die!" Nessie cried desparately.  
" Nessie, honey, if there was anything we could do we would have done it. Seth has been asking me that constantly in his thoughts. it just can't be done." Edward sighed. " By the time we realised it was going to kill her, the venom had already taken over her system.. she's got less than 10 hours left." My whole world was shattering as he said them words. I felt my Katie stiffen in my arms, realising she had but mere hours to say her goodbyes.  
Nessie broke out into hysterics. " SHE CAN'T LEAVE ... MY BEST FRIEND ... SHE CAN'T LEAVE!" She cried.

But I wasn't worried about Nessie right now.

My reasons for living were getting fewer by the second.  
Katie's immortal heart beat was weakening.

As the chances that my imprint would pull through slimmed, so did my will to live.

Then an idea dawned on me.  
" Katie, you can take energy from living things, right?" My face was full of hope.  
" I can't hurt any of you. Whats remaining of The Volturi will back eachother up if we tried. I can't. I'm sorry." She said, her voice low and slightly depressed.  
I looked at her with despaire.  
" What? Take my life Katie. I just need to know you'll live on. Just take my life!" I practically screamed, clutching at what remaining hopes that she would live, and yet knowing that she would never take up the offer.  
" I couldn't do that Seth. You are my reason for living." She sighed, placing her hand on top of mine.  
" KATIE, PLEASE!" I begged. " I need you more then I need air to breathe! If you die, I die with you!"  
" Seth." She said with a small voice. " I need you. I need you more then life its self. infact, you are my life. I can not take you away from me."  
" Please." I whispered.  
She shook her head.  
" I can't."

Brady looked up at her. " I'll do it. Take me! Life is not worth living!"

She shook her head.

" I'm not taking your lives. It won't do anything. So what if I had the energy? The venom will still be here. It'll still kill me!" Katie sighed, trying to get us to understand.  
I sighed.  
" There's nothing we can do. I'm dying."

My face was red and puffy from the tears I was crying. " I can't let you go." I whispered. " Surely there is some hope?"

" There isn't." She whispered. Her eyelids were heavy, and she looked quite weak.  
"I... I guess I'll spend time with you whilst I still can." I choked.

Inside I was dying, and my heart was shattering.


	31. Katie's Death

Hours ticked by like minutes.  
They went too fast, and I was weakening by the second.

Seth held me in his burning embrace, cherishing every moment we had left.

" It's going too fast." I whispered to my soul mate.  
A fat salty tear streamed down his face.  
" I know."  
I sighed and nuzzled into his chest, hoping that some how he would protect me from death.

" I love you Seth. I will always love you. Stay strong honey. Stay strong for both of us. Because i'm breaking down." I whimpered.  
Seth had a look of despair constantly plastered on his face.  
" Honey, I can't let you go. I won't. I won't let you slip away from me.." He said, his voice hushed, into my ear.

" I can't promise anything baby." I spluttered, my pulse gradully getting weaker and weaker by the moment.  
" But honey ... you can't leave me. Without you i'm nothing." Seth pleaded desparately.  
I smiled a small, sad smile. " You can't plead with death Seth. I'm sorry."  
" Don't say you are sorry. None of this is your fault." Seth whispered back.

" Katie I need you. I need your smile that melts me inside. I need your beautiful, entrancing eyes, which make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I need your beautiful chocolate brown hair. I need your plump, pink lips. I can't live without you."

I took a deap breath.

" Seth. We will be together one day. Maybe in death, maybe in the next life. But you need to let me go now. I'm clinging onto you for dear life, because i'm afraid of death. I'm afraid of losing you." I sgihed.

" But it's not your time. It's not youm time to die." Seth clung on to me.  
He needed me just as much as I needed him.  
" I know. I know my life has been cut short. But in these last couple of months, i've had much more fun then you can imagine - shit!" I said, realising something important.  
" What honey?" Seth asked, confused.  
" Guess what? Today is my birthday. I should've guessed that my birthday would be my deathday, eh?" I sighed.  
" Oh my God." Seth groaned.  
" Why does God hate me?" I asked my Seth.

Seth just stayed silent, playing with a strand of my unruly hair.

" Half an hour left guys. Her health is going to decline rapidly.." Edward sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Emmet ran to my side, letting out a dry sob. He squeezed me tightly. I was suprised by the sudden affection.

" I'll miss you. How you managed to change a comment about Bella being a bitch into Dwarfs and Quidditch I will never know." He sighed, ruffling my hair. He was oblivious to the startled look on my face. " We would've been best friends squirt."  
" Squirt? I am so calling you Emmy Bear now!" I laughed a little.  
He chuckled sadly.

Seth took me out of Emmets arms, wanting to spend the remaining half an hour close too me.

Seth looked into my eyes, and suddenly let out a gasp of horror.  
" What?" I asked. I realised my voice was horse and strained.  
" Your eyes are turning black..." He whispered.

I turned around, and everyone looked mortified.  
There must've been something more to it. What could they see?

" I guess my half an hour is up early.." I sighed.

A rsuh of people were now ar my side. Nessie was crying venom tears, whilst the rest of the vampire girls were dry sobbing.

Alice no longer looked like a happy pixie. She looked depressed.

Suddenly, a wave of pain took over. I squeeled in agony.

The pain ... it was so deep and cold.  
I felt submerged in agony.  
I knew I was shreiking at the top of my lungs now.

" W-Wh-a-t's hap-pe-ni-ng?" I choked between supressing screams.

Pain. sharp, cutting pain .  
feeling unlike any other i had ever known.  
It was cutting me with knives.

" Calm down honey" Seth soothed, holding my hand tightly, although I could sense the desparation laced in his voice. " Please don't leave me!"  
" S-Seth ... Help me..." I stuttered.  
" SOMEONE HELP HER!" Seth shreiked, his face streaming with tears. " I don't know what to do! I'm sorry Katie! I've failed you!"  
" You've never failed me ... " I choked.

Suddenly, Jasper howled. He was howling in pain, as he absorbed my emotions.

I felt cold.  
So cold.  
Every moment was laced with hurt.  
And I felt like I couldn't get enough of it.  
Because it was better then feeling nothing at all.  
The pain fills the emptiness that was consuming me.

If I kept feeling this pain, if I just clung onto it, would I get rid of the emptiness that was taking me away from reality and life?

The pain, though bringing me into a world of agony, was good.  
It comforted my body.  
It made everything seem real.  
And it seemed to keep death at bay.

The pain gnawed at my very core.  
The look on Seths face showed he felt it like his own pain.

The agony started to ease.  
Slowly but surely, the hurt dulled.

I felt the pain was coming to a hault.

" NO!" I screamed. " I NEED IT!" My voice was so strained it hurt, but I didn't care. I needed that pain to stay with my Seth, even if for a little while.

That sweet, sweet pain, was being replaced with emptiness.  
Lonliness.

" I love you Seth." I whispered. I gave up. I was defeated.  
" I love you too." I heard from a distance, as I slipped away into the neverending darkness ...

Dear past, I've let go now.  
I've let go of the past, aswell as the present, and the future...

I was Katie Ella-Rose.  
And this was my story.

* * *

**So the fanfic has came to an end.**

If I get enough reveiws I will start a sequel!

Click on the Author alert/Author favourite too see when I will next put the sequel up!

HatersLoveToHateMe1234 , To answer your question, my sister who wrote chapter 29 was 11. She also helped write the Volturi chapters.  
The rest of the story was by me, and I am 14 in a few days ... So 13!

By the way, I am starting an EmmetXOC story.  
Yes rosalie will be in it.  
Yes she is his wife.  
Which will be hard when Emmet discovers Ellie, the cheeky little mortal, is his true mate ...


	32. Authors Note  Sequel and new creations

My new story which I am particularly pleased with:

_**Discovering Ellie May Price**_.

After fanfiction dot net, put this is your web adress: /s/6771233/

Ellie turns up at the Cullens household, NAKED, without warning. Despite everything, this cheeky mortal will earn a place in their home, as well as their hearts. Join Ellie in her journey as she captivates Humans, Vampires, and Werewolves alike.

T, for mild cursing, and slight Sexual content.

**Pairings:**

Maybe:

ElliexEmmet  
ElliexPaul  
ElliexEmbry

I think I will use Emmet and Paul, but mainly Emmet.

**Teaser:  
**_  
I knew I was alone. _

_In one way, I was glad no one could see that a naked 17 year old was breaking into their home. This way, I would feel less ashamed and incredibaly embarrassed._  
_In the other, I knew I needed to get back to my house .. wherever it was._  
_I just hoped I was still in England ... Or at least in the U.K._

_I knew this would be an amazing story to tell my friends about._

_" Urghh ... for the love of Emmy Bear ... " I muttered, when I couoldn't get through, after about 20 minutes of struggling, still not over my obsession with twilight._  
_Seriously, Emmet Cullen ... He was just too fit._

_Suddenly, I heard a door open._  
_" Emmy Bear?" I heard a voice mumble._

_Suddeny, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Carlsile Cullen were standing in the room, looking at me with curious expressions_  
_Oh dear God._

_" AHHH!" I screamed, looking at them all._

_" AHHH!" Screamed a startled Emmet._

_" AHHH!"_

_" AHHH!"_

_" AHHH FOR THE LOVE OF TWILIGHT!" I screamed._  
_In all this commotion, I landed in a heap on the floor._

_I smiled sheepishly up at them. "Hi." I gave them a shy wave._

You like?

I am very, VERY happy with this story, and I feel that one will be my best.  
That fanfic will be my favourite.

I'll give you a sequel to " Dear past it's hard to let go " And it'll be called " Dear past, How did you find me?"  
I will work on that later, but Please help me get my latest creation up and running!

CaitlinB54

x


	33. Authors Note  YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

Heya!

I've came up with a oneshot which takes place after Katies Death.  
It's a letter from Seth to Katie in order to pass time between the original Fanfiction and the sequel.  
It is called :

Dear past it's hard to let go: Dear Katie,

The story number is:

/s/6776016/1

_

And my latest story (mentioned last A/n update) Is doing very well!

If you would be so kind as to read & Reveiw "Discovering Ellie May Price" , my sequel to this story will be up by say ... Tomorrow? XD I am evil ^.^

I promise " Discovering Ellie May Price" Is good! And when I get ... say.. 10 reviews for That story, I will put up a sequel for this story! So evil, I know, but at least you will get your sequel!


	34. For those who have not found the sequel

Ok faithful readers, I just wanted to make sure that you knew about my sequel. There is ... say, 75 of you who have added to your favourites, and 80 of you who have story alerted. But only a quatre of you are reading my sequel, but alot of you have pm'd me about when it's coming out. Just wanted to answer all of you who have pm'd me about the sequel:

1. Go to my profile and look at the stories  
2. Click on the one that says ' Dear Past, how did you find me?'  
3. Enjoy!


End file.
